The Unsung Heroes
by keller12917
Summary: When Steve's help is requested after The City has been hit by an onslaught, Mike isn't exactly of an approving nature.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is dedicated to the victims and survivors of Hurricane Harvey that hit Texas on August 25, 2017 and to the people and animals that came from near and far to try to help with the rescue and care of hurricane victims(both two legged and four legged). Some even lost their lives in their efforts to help. All that came are what some of us are calling unsung heroes because while some names we know there are many more that we don't. The whole state thanks them, not just the ones that were in areas of danger.**

 **This story has been researched as thoroughly as possible. I've read different articles and watched various videos concerning this subject. Terms that are used by biker gangs in this story are also a product of researching various information concerning biker gangs as are the different methods of joining and crimes that might be committed by current or prospective members.**

 **This story was thoroughly proofed by Shergar.**

 ** ** ** **I meant to note that this story was inspired by a shootout involving motorcycle gangs in Waco, Texas that took place on May 17, 2015. The story was also written back then but it took me a long time for a friend to convince me that others should be able to read this story as well, so I finally sent it to my beta to check over for me before posting.********

 **Disclaimer :** _I do not profit from the characters of The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **The Unsung Heroes**

The recent surge of motorcycle gang crimes that had recently plagued San Francisco and the Bay area had more than just the citizens concerned. The motorcycle gang had not limited their activity to just one area nor one type of crime. Mike and Steve and the rest of SFPD seemed to be barely holding their heads above water. Jeannie was due home from Arizona State University soon for college break. Mike was worried even more about Jeannie's safety during this time, as was Steve. The two men talked of her remaining in Arizona at least until this situation was under control. Mike mentioned his concerns to Jeannie. She was pleased to hear that Steve shared the concerns. Although she understood their fears, Mike was told Jeannie would put off arrival to only a month. Jeannie Stone wanted and needed to come home. She wasn't about to let a motorcycle gang stop her from being there. Mike agreed to a delay of a month although he felt the delay should be indefinite. The day Mike spoke with Jeannie, Steve was approached in the hallway by Captain Roy Devitt and Captain Tony Castillo. He had been just about to go into the homicide squad room when he heard someone call out to him.

"Steve, hold up a minute. We'd like to talk to you," Devitt called out as they headed toward Steve.

"What's up, Roy?" Steve let go of the door knob and moved against the wall. "Captain Castillo, good to see you again."

"Good to see you again, Steve. How's that girl of yours?" Captain Castillo greeted him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit lost. Which girl did you mean?" Steve questioned.

"Jeannie Stone. I thought you two were an item. I guess I heard wrong." Captain Castillo seemed flustered.

"Her father's firmly against Jeannie dating cops. I'm not sure any would be brave enough to try breaking Mike's rule of no cop dating allowed. To answer your question though she's really good. She's due to come home for vacation. With what's been going on, Mike was going to try to convince her to stay in Arizona," Steve answered with a smile that changed to a worried look

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, Steve. What's been going on that is. Do you have the time right now?" Devitt inquired.

"Sure, Roy. Where do you want to talk?" Steve asked.

Steve tried to read their faces but failed. They went into homicide and into one of the interrogation rooms. Steve leaned against the wall as the two sat at the table. Steve waited for one of them to state what they were wanting.

"Steve, we've kicked around names of officers that could be sent undercover to try to get close to the Vagos and their associates. I mentioned you to Roy because I remembered the job you had done on that undercover assignment we worked together. We were wondering if you'd be willing to give it a shot?" Captain Castillo inquired not taking his eyes off Steve.

"Normally we would have run this by Mike first. I know he's not going to be happy we didn't, but it was just one of those things. Tony had mentioned you when this discussion started. I admit I wasn't in favor of you as an option. Sometimes, though, when you're up against the wall..." Devitt let the thought dangle.

"I would ask if you're serious, but I know you wouldn't be here if you weren't. I'd have to talk this over with Mike before I could give you an answer," Steve answered seriously. "You already knew that though."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all that are reading and following. I appreciate your continued support and interest more than can be expressed.**

 **This is another short one, sorry about that.**

All saw Mike glancing their way from his office. He knew the two men well that were with his partner, especially Roy Devitt. Mike Stone's gut feelings were never wrong. He knew he wasn't going to like why Steve was in that interrogation room. Mike had headed toward his office door when Devitt spoke up.

"I'll go ask him to join us," Roy Devitt stated then left to get Mike. When they returned he spoke to Mike. "Mike, we'd like Steve to try getting into this biker gang as our undercover man. I know it's dangerous territory but I think he's one of the best choices."

Mike's eyes narrowed at what they wanted Steve to do. He glanced at Steve with the Stone glare. At the look on Steve's face he realized this wasn't Steve's idea. He turned it on Devitt and Castillo.

"Are you trying to get my boy killed, Roy?!" Mike barked. "You know what these people have proven themselves capable of. Steve's an excellent cop, but I can't see him in a biker gang."

"Lieutenant Stone, I assure you we'd work with him, to get him acting as much like one of them as possible. I think with his hair not so styled and just very casual clothes he could pass reasonably well. We'd also get him a bit more bulked up. I know it's a risk but I just thought a cop that's not already in the gang crimes unit would be best. I recalled how good a job Steve had done on that undercover we did together. I also heard of a couple other undercovers he took part in so just thought we'd try to get him for this one as well," Tony Castillo explained to Mike. "Other undercover officers that are in gang crimes unit are already known to the Vagos. Our other option was to request help from an outside department. We just need to put a stop to the biker gang activity before it's any worse than it is now."

"Steve and I will discuss it and he or I will get back to you, Captain Castillo. I don't promise anything though. I know Steve puts his life on the line each and every day, but this time I think would be suicide. We all need him alive. I'm not only speaking as a cop, I'm speaking as a father. Steve's the only family my daughter and I have. As a cop, I need him alive even more, as does SFPD." Mike's tone was deadly serious.

"That's all I ask. I truly think Steve could help immensely with this case. I'll wait to hear from you, Lieutenant Stone." Tony Castillo gave a smile.

When Roy Devitt and Tony Castillo left homicide, Mike gave a hard look toward Steve then jerked his thumb toward the squad room. When they were near Steve's desk, Mike grabbed Steve's jacket off the back of his chair and tossed it at him. Mike got his hat and coat from his office and headed toward the door at a fast pace. Steve hurriedly followed. He wasn't sure why, but felt he was in trouble with Mike. Once they were in the car with Mike driving, Steve tried to have his say.

"Mike, they approached me, not the other way around." Steve tried to remain calm.

"I know it wasn't your idea, Steve." Mike's tone sounded odd to Steve.

"You're really scared about me doing this, aren't you? I mean, it's not about me not being at homicide with you, Mike," Steve remarked.

"You've seen the havoc caused by some of these biker gangs, buddy boy. Jeannie and I can't lose you. You're not only my partner, you're my best friend and my family besides Jeannie." Mike tried to keep his voice even.

"I feel the same about you, Mike, more than you will ever know or words could ever express." Steve's words were from the deepest depths of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, Mike had calmed enough to discuss the decision more calmly. Both knew that while it was actually Steve's decision, Steve would want to take Mike's and Jeannie's feelings into consideration. They were truly the people he loved most in the world and were the only family he had. They talked of the different points of discussion. Both knew Jeannie wasn't going to be too thrilled with Steve being undercover. In the end, they both agreed that perhaps Steve could at least start the training for it and see how he felt as he got more into it. If Steve didn't feel comfortable with everything Mike would make sure he had the option to back out of this before he got completely undercover. After that was decided they went and talked to Captain Castillo and told him what had been decided and found him agreeable. Roy Devitt was called in on the meeting as well. He verified the fact Steve could back out any time before he was fully undercover. All knew if things got too much even after Steve was undercover it was possible for him to bail out. They arranged that Steve would start the training the next day. He would report to Castillo by 8:30 a.m. He was told to come in casual clothes. Steve felt a bit more nervous now that it was decided.

He and Mike went out that night after work to eat and to bowl and just relax a while. Mike's game was off as he was worried about Steve and what he was getting into. This time Steve even beat him at bowling. They left about eleven thirty to get some sleep. Mike told Steve he'd pick him up no later than eight and cuffed the back of Steve's neck before Steve got out of the car. Steve tried to give Mike a reassuring smile and ended up hugging him to express his feelings. Mike, already emotional, returned the hug and watched Steve go up into his apartment before he headed home.

Steve slept well that night, although he had been afraid he wouldn't. He was up a bit earlier than normal the next morning and fixed breakfast for him and Mike. He had the strongest feeling Mike would be earlier than he'd said. At 7:30 there was a familiar knock at Steve's door and he grinned at his partner as he opened the door. Mike was surprised to see breakfast on the table for the two of them. They sat down and ate after Steve got two cups of coffee to go with the juice on the table. They talked over breakfast, both basically just trying to keep their minds off of what was to come.

Once they'd finished eating and got the dishes done, Steve brushed his teeth before they left. Mike could tell Steve was nervous but trying not to show it. Once they were at Bryant Street, they took the stairwell. Steve stopped at the floor Captain Castillo was on. As he felt Mike cuffing his neck with great affection, he again tried to reassure Mike.

"You stay heads up out there, buddy boy. Take good care of yourself. I'll see you later." Mike did his best to stay totally calm but knew he had to get away from Steve before his emotions showed.

"I'll see you later, Mike. Take good care of yourself too. Remember right now this is just for the training nothing is set in stone yet." Steve smiled hoping it was a smile of assurance.

"I know it's not, but also I know you and my gut feeling is never wrong. Let me know if you can before the day is out if you have to hang around longer or will be able to leave when I do. I better get to homicide before the natives get restless," Mike quipped.

Mike headed on up the stairs to get to homicide as Steve went through the door of the floor he was on. He headed to find Castillo feeling even more worried about this undercover assignment as well as his partner. He understood why Mike was so concerned. Steve wouldn't dare to make light of that at all, but it did concern Steve greatly. He found Captain Castillo's office again and knocked and heard a voice call for him to come in. He entered and saw Tony Castillo on the phone. He held up one finger and Steve nodded waiting patiently. Within two minutes the call was ended and Tony Castillo stood up and shook hands with Steve.

"I'm glad you made it, Steve. I have to admit, I almost expected to have a call this morning from Lieutenant Stone telling us to get someone else." Tony Castillo smiled as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I admit both of us have been kind of concerned about this assignment but I told you I would at least give the training a try and see how it goes," Steve informed him.

"I really appreciate that more than you know. Ready to get started or just want to take a look around today and see if you want to get in so deep first?" Castillo inquired.

"Let's get started. I'll decide about getting in so deep after I have done the training a little while. That way I will know more about what to expect," Steve answered doing his best to sound as sure of this as he could.

Captain Castillo and Steve headed downstairs and out to the parking lot. They drove to a location that SFPD's gang crimes unit had for training their officers in the various aspects that gangs could be involved in. Steve would be taught motorcycle gang lingo that he might actually need to know. Steve was also taught step by step by real experts in the different procedures and processing of drug growth as well as transportation and distribution of different drugs. Some of his training in other areas besides drugs, made him start to think by the time he finished with this training, he could just about do almost any crime he wished to try. At least that was if he didn't want to remain a cop. That thought actually kind of scared him at how much knowledge into subjects criminals knew that he would now possess. Captain Castillo informed the ones there that Steve would return to this location each day for training to make sure Steve had everything down pat. After they felt he was fully trained they would report that to Castillo. Only then would Steve and Castillo have a final talk about whether Steve was up for this or not. When Castillo finally drove Steve back to Bryant Street, he tried to feel him out about his thoughts so far on the training.

"A lot to take in isn't it?" Castillo inquired, with a quick sideways glance toward Steve.

"You said it. I knew there was a lot to learn, but the amount is even more than I thought. It's interesting though," Steve admitted.

"Yeah it is. There are some criminals who I honestly think must be geniuses to be able to retain this information without the manuals we put together." Castillo sounded almost as though he felt some admiration in a way. "Stop shaving just in case you do decide to do this and let your hair grow even more."

"Not a problem." Steve couldn't help but laugh a bit as they pulled into a parking lot at Bryant Street. "Sorry didn't mean to laugh."

"It's not a problem but I was curious what was funny," Castillo said with a smile.

"It's just Mike's always after me to cut it and now I am told not to. Just sort of was ironic," Steve explained with a smile.

"Yeah I understand. Well when you go in there we need you looking as natural as possible. That means bearded and longer hair as loose as possible. Some have their hair super long while some have it short and some in between. Any length isn't wrong but just don't want you looking like you just came from the barber. They would be all over you like white on rice if you look too prep school." Castillo spoke with concern. "I thought since yours already isn't short it's better you let it grow more."

"I'll let it grow as much as possible," Steve remarked

"Tomorrow when you come on your own, bring a bag with workout clothes in it, too. I've arranged for Berto to help get you a bit more bulked up. He has worked undercover with a motorcycle gang before, so knows basically the look you'll need. You'll keep learning the other things that you were shown today as well. Tomorrow I'll go ahead and start to prepare an alias for you and a jacket just in case you do decide to do this," Castillo informed Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

After they went into the Hall Of Justice, Castillo made sure Steve knew the address of the training facility. Steve was told that Castillo would get hold of a few different chopper-type motorcycles that were popular with the motorcycle gangs. When Steve was almost finished with training the next day, Castillo would get them brought to the training facility. Steve could try them out and see which one he felt best with. They finally went their separate ways so Castillo could get started on his project. When Steve walked into homicide, he saw Mike at the coffee pot and headed that way after greeting the others. Mike looked very relieved to see him and poured an extra cup of coffee and they went into Mike's office closing the door to talk a few minutes.

"Well how was it, buddy boy?" Mike inquired, not able to hide his curiosity.

"It was interesting, to be honest, but man there's a lot to learn. I'm to go back tomorrow to the training facility on my own. I want to tell you about it more, Mike, I'm just not sure here is the best place. I thought maybe we could get something to go and head to your house so we can talk," Steve suggested as he drank his coffee.

"That sounds good. I was actually thinking about calling Enrico's to place an order. That sound okay with you?" Mike asked.

"Sounds great. By the time we get there they should have it ready and we can get to your house and eat." Steve smiled.

Mike placed the call, although he really wanted to grill Steve about the first day of training. Steve finished his coffee and put the cup on the table reserved for dirty cups. After Mike finished his call and got his hat and coat, they said good night to the others and left. Steve drove as thoughts of all he had learned today ran through his mind. When they got to Enrico's, they didn't have to wait but a minute before their food was brought to them. Steve paid what was owed and they went back to the car and headed straight to Mike's. Once they got there and the car was locked, they went into the house. They fixed the plates together and got something to drink. Mike decided they should eat first before talking, so that their attention wasn't distracted from the food while it was hot. Steve did his best to take his time eating so he could gather his thoughts as to what exactly to tell Mike. He wasn't sure why this had him so nervous, but he was. Mike and he finally sat down in the living room to talk of the day Steve had.

"All right, buddy boy, now that our hunger isn't distracting us tell me about the training." Mike's tone was more a command than a request.

Steve told him about all that they were teaching him. He made sure to not leave anything out. He knew Mike could find out in other ways what was being taught. He didn't want Mike thinking he lied to him later. Mike listened quietly as Steve took him through the whole day. It took Steve more than a couple of hours to tell Mike everything. Mike sat quietly for a couple of minutes after Steve had finished.

"I know you don't like this undercover assignment. I really am learning so much that could prove invaluable. I thought possibly some of it might help us with some future case," Steve stated, watching Mike intently.

"I didn't say that, buddy boy. I'm just concerned about you. I don't want you hurt and I'm worried that this could end up being way more dangerous than it might seem. I'm glad you're learning useful information though," Mike said honestly.

"I'm not forgetting that fact. I told Castillo I wouldn't let him know a decision until the training was completed. Mike, I was thinking if Jeannie should be told about this if I decide to do it." Steve hoped Jeannie would understand.

"I tell you what; let's see what you decide about the undercover first. By then I'll be able to tell you what I think might be the best answer concerning my daughter." Mike tried to smile but failed.

"Mike, it's going to be okay if I do this. I mean, yeah it's kind of dangerous, but it should be fine. What's to worry about?" Steve tried to laugh and gave Mike's leg a playful swat to try to lighten the mood.

"Don't get me started on what's to worry about, buddy boy. My list would keep us here all year and that's no joke. You be super careful, you hear me? These aren't any mickey mouse cartoon characters you're going in with. They are dangerous hardened individuals. Another thing, I know I've always been at you to cut your hair, but this time I think it would be best to let it grow even more. Maybe not style it just let it hang loose," Mike remarked, then looked puzzled as Steve laughed and couldn't stop. "I would like to know what is so funny, hotshot?!"

"Sorry, Mike." Steve managed to finally get out. "It's just today Castillo said the same thing about my hair. I had told him how ironic it was because you are always at me to cut it and here he was telling me to not cut it. He also suggested letting it hang loose and now here you are after all this time telling me to not cut it and..." Steve's words were cut off by the sound of Mike's laughter and Steve grinned and joined in.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve ended up spending the night in the spare room at Mike's. Mike wanted to make sure he had a good breakfast before he continued his training. When they left Mike's, he ran Steve by his place to change clothes and get his workout bag, then drove him to the training facility. Once Steve had made it inside the building Mike headed to work. He stopped long enough to have a talk with Castillo about Steve. While he had gone in there ready to tell Castillo he didn't want Steve doing this undercover no matter what, by the time Castillo finished talking with Mike, his thoughts were more of the frame of mind that possibly Steve was the right man for this job. He knew he would still worry, but Castillo had assured him that Steve had taken to just about everything they worked on yesterday like an old pro. He honestly thought Steve would be able to pull this off given the chance. Mike left, but not before telling Castillo he'd go along with this for now, but one sign of danger to Steve and he wanted Steve yanked out of there so fast he couldn't even blink. He didn't care if their case was made or not, his main concern was Steve and his safety.

"I assure you Steve will be pulled at the first sign of danger. I'd like to remind you though he hasn't even completely agreed to do this yet." Castillo answered.

"I really hope Steve won't but I've got the feeling he's seriously considering it." Mike muttered.

During the next week and a half, Steve worked out quite often where he was bulked up enough to not be easily pushed around. He became very expert at any type of drug manufacturing and ways to transport and distribute the drugs, as well as burglary tricks to use if he was forced to burglarize a place. He was even taught kidnap methods and ways of laundering money among other activities he needed to know. He learned all the ins and outs of motorcycle gangs and how to carry himself around them. He had picked out a chopper he favored over the others for his use in a motorcycle gang. When he wasn't training at the facility, he studied incessantly the manual that was provided to him by Castillo. He also went around familiarizing himself with biker hangouts. Any spare time he had was spent with Mike. Mike found it hard to get used to the change in Steve's appearance. They had good times together as though they might never have the chance again. Although Mike wanted so much to order Steve he wasn't to do this undercover, he knew it had to be Steve's choice.

When Steve had been training about three weeks it was time for his decision. It was as Mike feared; Steve went for the undercover deal. Steve knew it was hard for Mike to accept. The day he informed Castillo of his decision, Steve was taken to Castillo's home where his wife could dye Steve's body and head hair a bit darker. Castillo knew his wife would do a good job. Fabiola was a professional hair stylist and regularly did dye jobs. She selected the proper shade of dark medium brown from her stock and went to work. As she worked she made sure to watch the time to make sure the match remained as perfect as possible. She knew if the dye was left on too long it would be much too dark. Once it was all completed and had time to set she had Steve shower. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't wash out. This was actually her first time to deal with body hair. He and Castillo thanked her for her help. Mike was then called to arrange for him to meet at Steve's apartment before Steve headed to the place he'd be staying. Castillo's wife had already rented Steve a place posing as Steve's mother just in case Steve had agreed to do the undercover. Steve was given all the information he needed to know regarding his personal history as well as jail record. He thanked both of them and went to his place to pack. He made sure everything packed was casual or would pass for biker wear. Steve took nothing that could identify him as who he really was. Steve had chosen a black 1953 Indian Chief chopper that he favored over the others he had tried out. The chopper was already at his new place. Steve's 'mother' would give him and Mike a couple of hours to spend together before she came to get him. He had just finished packing what he would need when he heard Mike's familiar knock. He opened it right away. Mike was having a bit of trouble hiding his emotions. Steve took the pizza and put it on the dining table and pulled Mike in for a tight bear hug.

"You take really good care of yourself, buddy boy. Come home safe. Jeannie and I need you alive," Mike managed to get out.

"I plan to, Mike. I'll be as careful as I can be I promise. I think it'll be okay." Steve tried to reassure Mike.

They sat at the table and ate pizza together. They talked as they ate. Steve knew Mike would check on his apartment for him while he was away, as would Jeannie when she got home. He made a request of Mike to give Jeannie a message for him when she got home. Mike assured Steve it would be given to her. He didn't ask what the message was as he thought Steve would write it out. Mike got up to get them another coke and cuffed the back of Steve's neck with extra affection. When he finally sat down, Steve could tell Mike's eyes were a bit misty. He clasped Mike's hand and did his best to smile reassuringly. They finished off the pizza and were sitting visiting when there was a knock on the door. They both looked at each other, unsure now that the time had finally came. Mike got the door to try to give Steve a minute to get his thoughts together. Castillo's wife stood at the door and could tell this was a very hard thing for Mike Stone.

"If you two need more time I could come back," Fabiola Castillo offered.

"No come on in. You'd better take this young whippersnapper before I don't let him go at all." Mike tried to laugh but failed.

Steve came up then and gave Mike another tight hug which was returned quickly. Steve pressed an envelope into Mike's hand. They both finally released each other a bit but not totally. Steve finally managed to find his voice and spoke quietly to Mike.

"You'll give Jeannie my message?" Steve requested once again.

"You got it, son. I'll make sure she knows. We love you. We'll see you when you can," Mike answered in a quiet tone.

"I love you and Jeannie, too. Take good care of yourself. See you when I can. I'd better get going. Lock up when you leave," Steve said hurriedly before he grabbed his bags and headed toward the car.

"I'll be able to get messages between you and him while he's away. I'll be posing as his mother. See you later, Lieutenant Stone." Fabiola Castillo tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"It's Mike and thank you," Mike answered with a slight smile.

Fabiola Castillo left after she gave Mike a nod and a smile. She knew how close both men were from hearing talk of them through the years when she would be around the department. She took her time driving Steve to the place he would stay, to give him time to compose himself better. When they got there and got his bags out she locked the car. Steve followed her as she led the way. As they approached the little house she'd rented for Steve he noticed a young woman on the porch next door. He couldn't help noticing that she was looking their way. Castillo's wife called out a greeting to the young woman.

"Hello, Lupe, nice to see you again." Fabiola called a friendly greeting and saw Lupe head their way.

"Hello, Fabiola, I'm glad to see you again as well. I had wondered when you'd be coming. This is your son?" Lupe inquired.

"Yes, Rick this is Guadalupe Escalante, she prefers Lupe. She'll be your next door neighbor." Fabiola introduced them.

"Hi, Lupe nice meeting you." Steve gave her a smile as he wondered if she was involved with the gang he was to try getting into.

"If you need anything, Rick, all you have to do is give a shout or come over. It's nice to have you living here. I'll let you get settled in. See you later, Fabiola." Lupe gave them both a smile then headed back to her house.

Steve and Fabiola went into the house she had rented. When they were behind closed and locked doors she filled Steve in on Guadalupe Escalante. He was surprised at how much Fabiola had learned about Lupe. He listened carefully to the information as he didn't want to chance writing down any of it. She stayed there almost an hour and a half on the pretence of helping her son unpack and visiting. Once Steve was sure he had the information down about Lupe, he started to put his things away he'd brought with him under Fabiola's watchful eye. She wanted to make sure that all that he brought wouldn't look too much like someone who had good things in life. When they finished talking, and she was ready to leave, before they went back outside, he asked her to tell Mike to try to not worry and that he loved him. He'd be in touch as he could. Outside on the porch, mother and son hugged each other as she got ready to leave.

"You need anything at all, you call. I hope you'll be okay here, Rick. Your father and I love you very much." Fabiola gave him a motherly smile.

"I love you and dad, too, mom. I'll be okay I think. I'll see you soon. Don't worry." Steve smiled back then they waved at each other as she headed to her car.

Steve spent the next few days getting to know the neighborhood. He wanted to seem more like a local of the area. He had waved a hello at Lupe a few times. He didn't go over as she seemed to be on the phone when he'd see her. One day, he was out on the porch lifting weights that Fabiola had arranged to be put there for him so he could keep in shape. He had been at it almost three hours when he heard footsteps on the porch and gave a quick glance and saw Lupe there holding two juices.

"I thought maybe you could use a cold drink after all the workout you've done," Lupe spoke with a smile.

"Yeah thanks," Steve responded with a friendly tone.

He replaced the barbells on the rest and sat up wiping his face and hands with a towel he had nearby. After he wiped the bench down he left the towel on the bench and they sat in chairs on the porch and sipped their drinks. Steve gazed at her ring finger, as the last thing he needed or wanted was trouble. He noticed her eyeing him as well and wasn't sure if she was looking for a ring or what.

"Your mom seems to be really nice. She told me you have a chopper that you ride. I remember the first time I got on one my mom kind of freaked out a little, but she's calmed down now," Lupe said with a laugh

"Yeah, my mom's always been sort of cool with it. She and my dad kept it safe for me while I was inside. I thought about going out in a while and getting something to eat at a place I know over in Fremont. If you want to ride along with me you're more than welcome to come," Steve invited her with a casual tone.

"That sounds good, Rick. I had thought about fixing something to eat. It would be nice to get out for a little while," Lupe accepted the invitation.

Once they finished their drinks both went to get ready to go. As she headed back to where Steve was waiting, she knew she had to make sure of Steve's intentions before they left. He saw her as she approached and stood up. He saw the way her face looked and wondered what was on her mind. As she came up, he knew he had to ask.

"What's wrong, Lupe? You looked like something's bothering you, or was it my imagination?" Steve inquired curiously.

"There's something I wanted understood before we go. I don't mean any offense, just wanted to know what you are considering this, us going to eat together I mean," Lupe tried to explain.

"Just two neighbors going out to eat together, who hopefully can become friends. Is that wrong? I mean is there some problem with that Lupe?" Steve inquired quietly.

"No, not a problem, just wanted to make sure it was understood this isn't a date. I've got a guy and I'm afraid he'd take offense to me out on a date with another man," Lupe answered.

"Just getting a bite to eat nothing to worry about I assure you, Lupe. I don't want to cause any trouble for you and your guy, or for me for that matter," Steve assured her.

"Just keep reminding me, my friend, because I could so very easily forget and go for you big time. You're very irresistible, in case you didn't know it." Lupe smiled.

They got on the chopper Steve was using and Steve headed out to the highway that would take them to Fremont. As he felt Lupe's arms wrapped around his waist, he wished it was somebody he really cared for riding behind him instead of Lupe. As they rode toward Fremont, he recalled Lupe's words and hoped she did keep in mind that she was taken and didn't try to make any play for him. They arrived at the restaurant Steve had intended on going to within an hour. Steve found a safe place to park and turned on the anti-theft system that was installed on the chopper. He held the door for Lupe and they went in and waited to be seated. Lupe was impressed with Steve's choice of eating places.

After they were seated and had taken time to look over the menu and placed their order, they sat and talked. Steve was surprised at how fast Lupe seemed to trust him with information that she probably really wasn't supposed to share. He skilfully hid his surprise though. He casually conversed with her, especially when she talked about the guy she was involved with. Her boyfriend was part of the motorcycle gang Steve was supposed to try to join. He shared enough false sentiments with her about that life to where she honestly felt he was interested in at least seeing if he would like to join. When their meals came, they went quiet as the waitress sat them down. They thanked her and she gave them a smile and a nod and left so they could eat in peace. As they ate, Steve thought of how he could make his words sound as casual as possible. As they were about finished, he chanced it and just hoped he didn't sound too eager.

"If you really feel I'm the kind of member they'd want, I'd be interested. I mean you know them pretty well." Steve managed to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"I really do, Rick." Lupe smiled warmly. "If you'd like to at least meet them and start to get acquainted with them, I could introduce you. There's a few bars that they claim as Vago turf. One is Godspeed in Oakland, and two in San Francisco are Eddie Rickenbacker's on 2nd Street and Toronado on Haight Street. When we get back, I'll get hold of Jaime and tell him about you and see when would be good to have you come meet him," Lupe explained. "I couldn't promise you it'd be today, because with Jaime you just never know."

"Sounds good, Lupe. You know where to find me," Steve answered with a smile.

They finally headed back to San Francisco after they'd looked around Fremont a little bit. Steve was sitting in his rent house listening to music the next day when Lupe came and knocked. He got up and got the door.

"Hi, Rick, feel like getting out for a bit? I talked to Jaime and he said bring you around," Lupe explained.

"Sure, sounds cool," Steve agreed

Lupe instructed him on what would be best to wear to meet the Vagos. As he was dressing, she waited near the bedroom door. Lupe gave him tips on etiquette around them and what would be best to stick to if a conversation was started with him by one of them. She also schooled him on other things as well; including the women of the gang known as mamas or broads or old ladies She felt it was best he knew ahead of time so trouble could be avoided.

Once he was ready they headed out to Eddie Rickenbacker's on his chopper. Steve noticed as they walked in some looked his way a bit warily, while others seemed friendlier. Lupe led him over to a group of guys and introduced him. After a couple of minutes' conversation, they moved to a table near the back corner of the place with their drinks and sat and talked. Steve remembered the history he was supposed to have in case it was asked about. Steve handled himself very well and actually got on with the gang members. Before the evening was over it was agreed Steve was welcome to be a prospective member, but would have to wait the probationary period like other members had. Steve was also informed he would have to do a task observed by some of the Vagos to prove he was willing to do what it took to help his gang. They would let him know what the task was and when. If he failed to carry out the task assigned to him, he would face the consequences. He was told what the rules were, meaning what as a prospective member he was allowed to do and what he wouldn't be allowed to do, as well as what might be expected of him. Steve had no problem with anything that was said as far as his undercover persona went. When the time to prove he might be willing to do more than what had been said so far, Steve hoped he would be able to follow through on it. He knew their case could depend on him going through with things he did or said while undercover.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jeannie arrived from college about ten. Mike had been passing the window with a cup of coffee and saw her pull up and a smile crossed his face. He put the cup back in the kitchen and hurried out the door to help her as she was unloading her bags. She heard a shout and looked toward the house and saw Mike halfway down the stairs. He got to the car and grabbed her in a tight hug. She grinned happily as they were hugging each other This was a moment Mike had been looking forward to and a moment he dreaded.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart. I've looked forward to your homecoming." Mike smiled broadly as they released each other.

"I'm happy to be home too, Mike. I've looked forward to seeing you and Steve." Jeannie was beaming than noticed Mike look a bit awkward. "Mike, what's wrong? You look like you've got something on your mind or something to tell me."

"Let's go up into the house, Jeannie baby." Mike tried to sound casual.

He carried her bigger suitcases and she followed with a smaller duffel bag. She was more nervous with each step. All of a sudden, she stopped and looked toward the street to see if Steve might show up. Mike stopped as he realized she wasn't behind him. He called to her and she turned back to look at him. He saw she looked afraid and he shook his head to let her know it wasn't that bad and finally she followed him into the house. He put her bags in her room with her following. He went to his room and got Steve's letter from the nightstand and put it in his pocket then went out and saw her standing near the window.

"Has something happened to Steve, Mike?" Jeannie tried to remain calm as Mike took her hand and led her to the couch and they sat together. "Please tell me what's wrong; don't sugar-coat it."

"No, Steve's fine, Jeannie. I mean he's okay. You know the motorcycle gang activity we'd spoken to you about?" Mike asked and saw her nod. "Steve was asked to go undercover regarding that activity. He's been gone for a bit over a week now."

"Mike, he could be killed! All they need is one slip or one person being suspicious and putting a bug in another member's ear and it would be bad for Steve. What was Roy thinking?! What was Steven Keller thinking now that I think of it?! Why did he agree to this? Have you spoken with him at all?" Jeannie was firing the questions one after another in rapid succession.

"First off, I wasn't for this either. When I realized Steve was prepared, I let him go. He agreed because they wanted someone who wasn't part of the gang crimes unit and he had done a few undercover assignments before this. He left a message for you. No, I haven't spoken with him. When he has something to report he's to call in," Mike answered and then pulled the letter from his pocket. "They trained him very well. I'm confident he'll be okay. Jeannie, he does love you. Have faith that he'll make it back to both of us."

"Apparently not more than that damn job!" Jeannie snapped with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Sorry, I know you both can't help being cops, just sometimes it's so frustrating. He knows how bad biker gangs can be and what they're capable of. How is he going to pull this off, Mike? What did you mean he loves me?"

"Jeannie, you forget who your father is. I've known about you and Steve for a while now. I might have been against you dating a cop, but not even I would stand in the way of two people meant to be a couple. You two have proven to be one of the strongest couples I've ever met, even if you tried to be sneaky about it. I honestly think you both will survive this, too. He's a good man, sweetheart. Here's the letter. I tell you what, I'll run to the store for a few things and give you time to read that in private." Mike smiled reassuringly.

They exchanged another hug, then he went to get his jacket, wallet and keys. Jeannie opened the letter and was pulling it from the envelope when Mike came out. He told her he'd be back later and left, locking the door. Once Mike was gone, Jeannie started to read. She at first had a smile reading his words of love to her and the explanation about the undercover and that he'd do his best to get away to come see her before she had to get back to school. The smile disappeared when she read Steve's words about their private times and how much he had missed her. She hurriedly crumpled up Steve's letter very angrily and cried.

"How dare you, Steve! You try to get yourself off the hook by talking of our times together; how dare you! How dare you put yourself in danger this way? Isn't it bad enough that you face danger each and every day on this damn job without volunteering for an undercover assignment like this? How dare you choose to leave me this way? If you get yourself killed I'll never speak to you again, Steven Keller! You better believe I mean it!" Jeannie was yelling now.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mike came back, Jeannie was in the kitchen fixing something for them to eat. She'd thrown the letter away in the wastebasket in her room. She'd unpacked and put away her clothes before starting dinner. When Mike came in, he sensed Jeannie was angry and quietly put things away. Once the meal was ready, they ate together and Mike gave Jeannie some time before he spoke. He felt it wasn't the right time to bring up the letter just yet, so mentioned another subject just to make conversation.

"I arranged for a few days off, sweetheart. I thought possibly we might take a drive to Napa or somewhere and stay a couple of days. What do you think?" Mike inquired in a gentle voice.

"Sure, daddy I'd like that," Jeannie answered with her head bent down pushing her fork through her potatoes. "How could he make a decision like that, Mike? I would have thought he would have at least called me to let me know. Actually, I thought he loved me enough to talk it over with me before giving a final decision. I mean, we're supposed to be a couple."

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard to deal with, believe me. I've seen your mom have to go through this in the past as well. I hope he'll be able to sneak away at some point to come home for a visit. He told me he would do his best to get away." Mike tried to keep his voice even because he knew it was doubtful Steve could get away. "I honestly didn't ask him why he didn't talk it over with you, so I don't know what he was thinking in that respect. I just pray he stays safe because the trouble we've had in the past couple of months or so has been not penny candy stuff, sweetheart."

"I pray he does too, Mike, because I'll never speak to him again if he gets himself killed. I'm very angry with him right now. If he thought he was going to make things up with that letter he was sadly mistaken. Part of it seemed to be written to try to get himself off the hook; at least that was how it felt while reading it. I love him, but I'm very against this undercover mess especially when it concerns biker gangs. Mike, there are women in those biker gangs too..."

"Now wait a minute, Jeannie, you're not going to go join him in that mess. I don't want any men pawing my daughter and thinking they can do whatever they want with you." Mike spoke rapidly as he jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Mike, would you let me finish please?! That was not what I was going to say; I'm in no way as crazy as your partner seems to be." Jeannie was irritated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart go ahead and continue please," Mike spoke contritely.

"What if he got involved with some of those women from the gang? I've seen enough documentaries to know that gang members share the women that hang around them. If Steve has to be unfaithful to me just to keep his cover from being blown I honestly don't know what that will mean for us, Mike," Jeannie informed him sadly.

"Jeannie, I know Steve would do everything in his power to never betray your trust and faith in him. When a cop is undercover, everything's not black and white though. I wish I could assure you things weren't going to happen to keep his cover from being blown. I won't lie to you, though and say that nothing at all would happen and I don't think you'd want me to lie just to reassure you." Mike spoke with a solemn tone.

The rest of the meal was finished silently for the most part. Jeannie was in deep thought about what Mike had said. She knew he was right but still she wasn't sure what her reaction would be if something did happen while Steve was away. After the meal was over, she did the dishes while Mike made a few calls in his bedroom. Once he was finished, he packed a bag with clothes for casual as well as a suit bag. He let Jeannie know they were leaving as soon as she could get a bag packed.

After one of Mike's calls Steve had another visitor at his rented house. When Fabiola arrived, she saw quite a few bikers there as well as some women with some of them. She noticed one woman at the kitchen table that kept a steady eye on Steve. They made a big show of her being his mom in front of the others. Steve introduced her to all of the ones present and introduced her to them as his mom.

"Mom, I didn't expect you today. Everything okay?" Steve inquired, as he sensed something.

"I was hopeful you'd have time to get a bite to eat with me. I came at a bad time though," Fabiola commented.

"We were just leaving, Mrs. Sax. We've been here a good while already. It was a pleasure meeting you," a biker named Gino said with a smile. "We'll see you later, Rick."

They all left, with Steve walking out on the porch with them. After he was sure they'd actually departed from his area, he went back inside. Steve looked at her, wondering what she had come to tell him.

"What's going on?" Steve inquired in a low tone.

"Get changed. Something nice, but casual. I'm taking you out to eat at that place we all like. Your father would have come, but had matters to attend to." Fabiola gave a look that told Steve to do what he was told.

"I won't be long," Steve promised.

He went to go get changed, curious what was up. He was ready pretty quick and made sure he had money and keys before they left. She led him to the car she was using. It was a loaner that was registered under her fake name, just in case she was ever followed. She drove toward El Cerrito, checking to make sure they weren't followed. They made small talk as they drove. Once they were at the restaurant, they got out and made sure the car was locked. They checked again to make sure nobody had followed them. When they went in, they found a table as private as possible. They waited for the waitress to leave after she'd left them menus and glasses of iced water. Only then did Fabiola speak in a low tone to Steve.

"Mike called me earlier. He's taken a few days off work and is going to take Jeannie to Napa for a couple of days," Fabiola informed him and saw Steve smile at Jeannie's name. "There's something else though."

"Jeannie's all right, isn't she? Did Mike say if he gave her my letter? I wanted her to know why I wasn't able to be there when she got home from school," Steve tried to explain.

"He gave it to Jeannie. He..." Fabiola broke off as the waitress came back to take order.

"Are you both ready to order?" waitress inquired.

Fabiola and Steve placed their orders and she went to take the order to the cook staff. She returned shortly with their drinks and tried to give Steve a smile. He barely noticed the smile and waited anxiously for Fabiola to continue. Once the waitress had left he lowered his voice and voiced his thoughts with one word.

"Jeannie?" Steve asked.

"Mike said she took the news very hard about you being undercover. He left to go get some groceries so she could read your letter in private. When he got back, the letter was nowhere to be seen. He thought the best thing to do was get her out of town a little bit." Fabiola felt Steve would be anxious enough by this news without being given the rest of the details of Jeannie's outrage.

"I should have talked this over with her, Mrs. Castillo. I shouldn't have agreed to anything without speaking with her first. I bet she would wring my neck if I saw her right now," Steve guessed correctly. "I'm torn between my duty to her and already being involved with this case. If I tried to sneak to Mike's to see her right now, it could be trouble for them and for me, too; I'm being watched almost constantly."

"Mike's hopeful the time out of town will help ease her some. I know how close you are to both of them. If you're being watched that much, it's usually a sign that you already are pretty much a member even though you haven't got your colors yet. I don't think it would be wise to risk a visit just yet, Steve. I know it's hard for you to not see them, but it would probably be best that you wait until you've got your colors from them before you try to sneak a visit home. After you've got your colors, they relax more and don't watch you like a hawk," Fabiola explained, and saw Steve's surprised look. She smiled at his look and quickly explained. "That's how Tony and I met. I used to have a brother who was in a motorcycle gang and Tony was wanting to join. My brother brought him around and he and I fell in love. When my brother saw that we were in love, he advised Tony to give up the idea of being a gang member. Marco told Tony if he wanted a real life with me, to get into something that was more stable. Something where we could have a home life and Tony could look himself in the mirror. That was when Tony joined the police academy. Three years later my brother was killed during a fight with another motorcycle gang."

"Your brother sounded pretty wise, Mrs. Castillo. You don't happen to have a pen and some paper in the car, do you?" Steve asked with a knowing smile and saw her nod. "I'd like to send a note back to Mike by you or your husband"

"Steve, she knows what it means to be involved with a cop; she'll come around I think. I mean, if she truly loves you she won't just write you off because you're doing a job that you were requested to do," Fabiola remarked as she saw Steve looked worried.

"I hope you're right. Jeannie's as stubborn as her dad can be at times, but there's never been anyone else that has had me as head over heels as Jeannie Stone. I honestly don't know what I'd do if she decided she just couldn't take this." Steve's whole face reflected his sadness.

Fabiola felt bad for Steve, as she had always felt he was deeply in love with Jeannie Stone. She worried how this was going to affect his ability to keep his head in the game during this undercover job. When their meal came they ate, although Steve had trouble getting his food down with thoughts of Jeannie in his head. Steve paid their check after they'd both had a piece of cheesecake for dessert. He left a tip on the table and they left and went to a nearby park and sat in the car talking. Steve wrote a fast note to Mike and put it in an envelope Fabiola handed him. He wrote Mike's name on it and gave it to her to put it in her purse. He told Fabiola some of the stuff he had got from the meeting with the gang but that he didn't know yet what they wanted him to do. She urged him to be very careful; he had a woman and a dad to come back to. She finally drove him back to the rental house and he reluctantly prepared himself to get out.

"I know it's hard, especially now. Give me the word and I'll tell Tony to pull the plug on this. You've got to have your head right for this. If your head's not right you shouldn't try to continue," Fabiola advised.

"I know, thanks. Let me think about it and I'll let you know. I'll try to see this through since I've already started. Thanks for bringing me word from Mike." Steve tried to smile and then got out.

"See you soon." Fabiola responded before she drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A warning might not be warranted but I felt it pertinent to put an alert on this chapter pertaining to parts of the rest of the story. Biker gang female members are sometimes objectified by their male counterparts. Some terms used for the female members might seem offensive to some as well, so use your best judgment as to reading the rest of the story.**

Steve hoped that the Vagos weren't waiting around for him because he honestly didn't feel like talking to anyone at all if he could help it. He checked for any messages, then got the chopper out and took off for a ride to try to clear his head. He ended up in Half Moon Bay he remembered a place he had gone quite a few times called Pillar Point Bluffs, where maverick waves were known to be prominent. He walked the beach there, kicking at the sand trying to get his thoughts together. He knew there was no way he could talk with Jeannie; she and Mike were already in Napa by now. He felt angry that he was in this situation with having agreed to this undercover deal. He felt deeply saddened and anxious that Jeannie might be angry at him for this decision. As he walked and was thinking a plan finally formed in his head. He knew if he tried to walk away now he most likely was signing his own death warrant. He knew he would do all he could to speed up his gang member probation period, so he would make full member sooner and could speed up this undercover case in the process. He decided right then he would do whatever it took. Steve wasn't one for going directly against the boundaries he'd had laid down for him, but this time his main concern was trying to sneak a visit home soon as possible. If it meant breaking the rules and having to resort to doing illegal stuff, then so be it. Steve would do almost anything he had to. Once he was a full member some of the heat would be off. He headed back to San Francisco more determined than ever. As he rode a thought came to his mind. He felt a slight fear of what this case might cost him. He didn't think he could handle it if he lost Jeannie. There was no woman on earth like Jeannie to Steve's thinking. He'd waited so long to have her that when they finally got together, he swore he'd never do anything to mess it up. Now here he was doing his job and it felt like it was messing him and Jeannie up. He'd had a feeling that when Fabiola was talking to him that there were some things she hadn't said. That probably meant Jeannie's reaction to his letter was probably a thousand times worse than what was revealed to Steve. When he rode back into the city and got back to the rented house, he parked the chopper in the garage and locked it and headed into the house to get some sleep. The next morning Steve woke up early and dressed in a cut off t-shirt and shorts and went out on the porch and started lifting weights. He was lost in thought as he worked out. He couldn't get his mind off Jeannie and the trouble he probably was in with her. He had been at it a long while when Lupe looked out her window and saw him working out like he was possessed. She went and dried her hair as she'd just got out of the shower. After she dressed she headed over to where Steve was.

"Rick." Lupe called but Steve was so lost in thought he didn't hear her. She called louder. "Rick!"

Steve was startled when he felt her hand on his thigh and almost dropped the barbells. He got control of them and looked and saw Lupe. He replaced the barbells on the rest and gave a wry smile.

"Hi, Lupe, been here long?" Steve inquired wishing she hadn't come over.

"A couple of minutes. I called out to you a couple of times but you didn't seem to hear me. You seemed far away. Is everything okay, Rick? Are you having second thoughts about the Vagos? I mean it's cool if you are, you don't have to join." Lupe seemed concerned.

"First, n,o not having second thoughts. In fact, more ready than ever. I just was so into the workout that I sort of was in my own world. Nothing to worry about honest. I appreciate the concern though." Steve hoped he sounded convincing.

"Understood. I just saw you from the window and thought something was wrong so came to see if you were okay. You got any plans for today?" Lupe inquired casually.

"None that I know of why?" Steve answered wondering what she was thinking.

"Well my parents are expecting me for lunch and a visit today but thought you might want to go spend time with the guys. Jaime told me they'd be at Godspeed today. An appearance by you there and hang with them would help him know you're serious about joining. It's an idea anyway. I know you've already been told you would be accepted as a prospective member. It seems the more prospectives hang around the better their chances," Lupe suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks, Lupe. What time you headed to your parents or are they picking you up?" Steve inquired curiously.

"They're on their way to get me right now. I just have to make sure I've got my keys and lock my house." Lupe smiled "I'd better go do that; they should be here in a few minutes. If I don't see you before I go I hope things will go okay for you today."

"Thanks, Lupe. Thanks for everything honestly. I hope you have a nice time with your family. I guess I'll get changed and head out in a while." Steve commented with a smile.

"Okay I'll probably see you later after they've brought me home. You be careful," Lupe remarked then left.

When she had left, Steve went back in the house and locked the door. He fixed himself some breakfast before he got a shower. He ate thinking of Jeannie and Mike and hoped they were having a good time in Napa. He knew Jeannie was upset but hoped she would at least find a little enjoyment in the time away. After he'd eaten and washed the dishes he took a hot shower before he dressed and headed out to Oakland. When he got there, just about all the gang members greeted him by name. Jaime waved him over to the table he was sitting at and Steve headed that way and sat down as Jaime indicated an empty chair by him. He didn't have long to wait to hear what Jaime had to say.

"You ready to get your hands dirty, Rick? Or as some like to say, get your feet wet?" Jaime asked with a smile

"When do I start?" Steve asked without hesitation.

"Angel." Jaime jerked his head when he saw another man glance his way and nodded. "Angel, Frank and Hector will go with you to the meeting place. That way they're there to back you up in case of trouble."

"And to see if I go through with this errand." Steve didn't play stupid.

"You're quick. Yeah, that's part of it too. It will mean another step closer to having full colors." Jaime informed Steve.

"Got it. So, when do we leave?" Steve asked as the three came up beside him. "I'm guessing now."

"Keep your head, Rick," Jaime cautioned.

Steve nodded and went with the other three. He noticed that instead of heading toward their motorcycles they went toward a car and he followed. On the way, Angel instructed Steve on what the payment due was, as this was a large buy, not nickel and dime stuff. Steve paid careful attention to everything that was told to him. They got to the prearranged site, Angel gave Steve the case inside the car. All got out except Hector, who remained behind the wheel. When they got in front of the car, Steve saw two guys getting out of a nearby car. At a sign from Angel, he moved forward with the case. Steve made his eyes and face as hard and unreadable as possible. He was ready to conduct business. The buyer and he spoke a minute after the buyer tried the product.

"Ten thousand seems a fair offer," the buyer, known as Gino Bernelli, spoke with a look that dared Steve to argue.

"The price is twenty-five thousand. There's no negotiation. It's high quality which you just found out." Steve gave back just as hard a stare and made his stance show he wasn't about to be pushed. "That's the price. Take it or leave it and go see someone else. I don't think you'll get as good of a product or a lower price."

Gino Bernelli reached inside his jacket and Steve steeled himself watching Bernelli's hand. Angel and Hector moved forward a little more to cover Steve. Bernelli raised a hand to show Angel and Hector it was all cool then pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket. They still moved on up closer to Steve anyway. When Bernelli handed Steve the envelope, he handed it to Angel, Angel counted the money quickly and with a studied eye confirmed it wasn't counterfeit. Steve handed over the case to Gino Bernelli. They watched him and his associate get into the car they'd come in. The three of them backed toward the waiting car, Angel and Frank had guns drawn. Once Gino Bernelli had left they drove off as well. Steve was wound tight with nerves but did his best not to show it as he sat in the back seat. He couldn't believe he'd just purposely dealt drugs. He heard Hector speaking to him from the front seat and came out of his daze.

"Too bad you aren't a full colors member yet, Rick. I think after that exhibition of nerves of steel you'll need to relax. Until you're a full member of the Vagos you don't get to participate as the rest of us do tonight. The women of the gang are only for full colors members." Hector sounded regretful as he passed that news on to Steve.

"He might not be able to partake just now but that doesn't mean he can't watch and enjoy." Frank smiled.

"So not partaking means also no touching them as well. Right?" Steve questioned.

He was actually highly disinterested in anything to do with that but did his best to not give his real feelings away. Steve also felt it was best to not let them know he had already been schooled on the women of the gang by Lupe. They were close to being back where Jaime waited for them when Angel answered.

"Right, Rick you're not supposed to. I've seen some of the women show an interest in prospective members but that's not allowed either," Angel explained.

"I'll remember, thanks." Steve answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm posting two chapters today since both are short ones so both chapter 9 and 10 will be posted for the readers.**

Jaime waited for them at the parking space they had vacated earlier. As they got out of the car, Angel gave Jaime a nod and a grin. Jaime gave Steve an approving look and Steve forced a smile.

"I had a feeling you were the right man, Rick." Jaime praised. "Ready for a little party? All the drinks you want non-alcoholic as well as alcoholic. I'm sure these three told you that there's part of the party that's off limits to you though. I've got a feeling you'll be a full colors member sooner than I thought." Jaime spoke proudly.

"Yeah they told me. Hands off. I'll remember. A drink sounds good," Steve admitted, hopeful it would settle his nerves.

"The others have already headed to the clubhouse. We'll show you where it is just follow us," Jaime answered.

They mounted their choppers and Steve followed behind them. He was wishing he was anywhere but there at that moment. As soon as they walked in, someone put a drink in Steve's hand. He smiled thanks and found an out of the way spot where he could basically be alone with his thoughts or so he thought. He hadn't failed to notice that quite a few members were already involved in various activities. Steve felt lonely for the two people who were family. As he was standing there a woman came up to him. He could tell she'd already had a few and quickly spoke up.

"Uhm, I'm only a prospective right now. I don't have full colors yet," Steve informed her in a low tone. Just then Hector came up and grabbed her arm. "Hector I..."

"I heard you try to tell her, Rick. Just trying to help you out." Hector gave Steve a smile and saw that Steve looked relieved. "Maria, you know that prospects aren't allowed even if they want to partake. You also know that they aren't allowed no matter how bad you're wanting to."

Hector led Maria away forcefully. Steve hoped that no others would try anything. He knew he couldn't afford any trouble from anyone just yet. He visited with others that were seated at tables. He knew there were some he hadn't yet met. After he'd been there quite a few hours he started thinking it felt like it was time to go. Lupe came over to talk to him and he smiled as he finally found his excuse for leaving.

"Rick, are you heading out? I mean you just have this look of someone who wants to be out on the road," Lupe inquired quietly.

"I was thinking about heading home but wasn't sure if I needed to hang in longer. I didn't want to cross anyone by leaving." Steve spoke in a low voice.

"It would be okay. In fact, I was going to ask if you were headed out if I could catch a ride with you. Jaime wants to hang in here a bit longer but I'm ready to head home. If he's okay with it, could you give me a ride to the house?" Lupe asked.

"Sure, Lupe, that'd be no problem. Let's go check with him then we can take off if he's okay with it," Steve answered and they went to where Jaime sat. "Jaime, I'm going to take off."

"I thought if you didn't mind I'd catch a ride with Rick. I'm a bit tired and have to be at work early." Lupe made it sound like a request.

"No problem. I'll walk you both out. Rico, I'll have your jacket tomorrow with your prospective patch for you to wear." Jaime smiled warmly.

"Sounds good, Jaime. See you tomorrow." Steve smiled.

Jaime slapped Steve on the back in a friendly way as they headed outside. Jaime helped Lupe climb on the chopper behind Steve and they took off after Jaime told both good night. As they rode Steve felt Lupe tighten her arms around his waist and press closer to him. He got her home as fast as he could. After he'd locked the chopper in the garage he walked her to her door to make sure she was safe. Once she was inside her house Steve headed back to his and went inside and waited. After a little over two hours had passed he thought it might be safe by now. He left as quietly as possible locking the house. Instead of taking the chopper he headed out on foot. As he walked he kept checking to make sure he wasn't followed as good as possible. He finally reached a telephone booth that was well out of Vagos territory. He knew there was little chance of them coming up on him using the phone that far from their territory. After he had taken another quick look around he put a dime in the phone and called Castillo at Bryant Street. His phone was answered on the second ring.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gang Task Force, Castillo" Castillo answered.

"Could you meet me now?" Steve requested.

"Of course, tell me where and I'll be there." Castillo responded.

Castillo had sensed that Steve was a bit anxious. Steve told him where and when then they both hung up. Steve hailed a taxi to get where he needed faster. When he got out he paid the guy the fare plus a tip. He headed into the grocery store as arranged and went to the freezer section and stood looking at the different ice creams. He heard footsteps but didn't look up until his arm was brushed. He froze and risked a quick glance and let out his breath when he saw it was Castillo. He quickly returned his attention to the ice cream and spoke as low as possible but still where Castillo could hear him.

"There was a deal earlier today buyer was Gino Bernelli. A kilo of pure uncut cocaine. Sorry I couldn't let you know the second it was to go down. It was told to me pretty much out of the blue and three of them were with me. I've been watched almost constantly," Steve explained in a quiet voice.

"It sounds like you're almost there. Usually committing a felony is one step closer to wearing full colors." Tony spoke as quietly as Steve.

"You know any way I could speed things up? To get the full colors I mean. I figured once I've got full colors they won't keep watching me so closely as they are now." Steve's voice sounded hopeful.

"If there was some trouble where one of the higher members was endangered and you got involved and stopped the person that was doing the attacking that would help. Another way I saw once was when a prospective member heard another motorcycle gang's member say something disrespectful about the rival gang. The prospect decked him and got brought in immediately. There should be some opportunity somewhere to speed it up." Castillo gave a smile. "Using your fists as defence of the honor of the gang is a huge one."

"Great thanks. I'll keep an ear and eye out for that opportunity." Steve responded with thoughts in his head.

"I know why you want to speed things up, but be careful. Fabiola told me Mike has known about you and his daughter for a while. I understand why you tried to cover up about you two." Castillo informed Steve.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I'm sorry. It's just we've been as careful as possible to keep it quiet. I didn't realize Mike was on to us so good," Steve admitted.

"No apology needed. I'll give you a ride back so you're at least only a block or two from the rental house so you won't have so far to walk after you've made your purchase. That way you get asked what you're doing out so late by anyone you have the bag and you could use going to the store for an excuse," Castillo suggested.

Steve got a container of ice cream and grabbed a jug of orange juice and headed to the check out line. Castillo casually followed not too close with two containers of ice cream. Once both had checked out, Castillo led Steve to the car after they'd made sure nobody was really watching. He drove Steve to within a block of the rental house and let him out urging him to be extra careful. Steve promised him and got out after asking him to let Mike and Jeannie know not a minute goes by that he didn't think about them and that he loved them. Castillo promised Steve he would and then watched as Steve walked away. He found himself hoping that this undercover case didn't go wrong. If it did he wasn't sure he would be able to face Jeannie and Mike. He finally started the car and headed home. He wanted to look at his wife and his kids. He felt thankful that he was with them and not having to hide out somewhere not able to see them as Steve was.


	11. Chapter 11

Early the next morning before it was daylight over in Colma, two cars were parked near a cemetery. In one a woman and a man sat talking.

"I've seen him but haven't tried to get close with him just yet. He has seen me watching him though I made sure of that. Are you sure it's better he doesn't know I'm undercover as well? I mean I don't mind not letting on about it but I hope later he doesn't feel deceived." Pilar was concerned.

"It's our feeling that it's better for now that he not know there's another cop involved. The problem is that with you both undercover and him not knowing about you it is going to have to be up to you how far your act goes. I know with biker gangs you really never know what might happen. If there comes a time you absolutely feel you have no choice but telling him, or you just decide you want to clue him in, just be careful. You never know who's listening. I know you've explained things to your husband of what you might have to do," DEA agent Lozano recalled.

"Yes, and he knows it wouldn't be happening except to keep up my cover. He trusts me to not be getting involved except for absolutely having to. I've got a feeling with this young man though that I've got my work cut out for me. I've noticed he's being looked at as though he was a piece of meat by more than a few women there. I'll have to move fast to make sure I'm the one he's with if both of us are going to make it out of this alive," Pilar remarked in a determined voice.

They talked a bit more working out a plan in case things got fouled up somehow. After almost another half hour she went back to the other car and left headed back to San Francisco. She still wondered if perhaps they should have at least clued SFPD in on DEA being involved in this case as well. She knew SFPD was more involved because of the trouble with motorcycle gangs in their city. When she arrived at the gang clubhouse later, about midday, some of the gang members were about to head out. She saw the prospective member she had told was Rick riding out with them as well. She fixed her gaze on him and he glanced toward her quickly and saw her mouth the words stay safe. Steve gave a quick nod as he wondered why she cared but her concern touched him. He'd noticed her gazing at him at times and thought she seemed nice enough not to mention pretty. When they headed out Steve hoped the trouble would be minimal, as he knew they were going to try to staunch a rival gang's taking of their territory. Steve worried that he might not see Jeannie or Mike again if things went sour.

When they got to the bar called Toronado, they parked their choppers in an area that was where there would be little or no damage to them while they dealt with the infiltrators. They moved in as one and saw members of Brother Speed playing pool and drinking. Jaime saw one member at the pool table glance up and recognition crossed his face. The Vagos moved toward their rivals Brother Speed, who as if by magic had moved to spread out right behind their leader at the pool table. Before anyone really knew what happened pool cues had been swung and the fight was on between the rival gangs. Steve didn't back away from any of it although he knew he could have as he was only a prospective member. He was hit across the back with a pool cue by one of the Brother Speed members and managed to dive into the guy knocking him to the ground. The pain made his anger flare and his fists were relentless. He only stopped when he realized the rival gang member was half conscious. Another Brother Speed member grabbed Steve from behind and held him firm while another Brother Speed member used Steve for a punching bag. He didn't just stand there and take it without a struggle. He kicked out as hard as he could at the one punching him. Before he realized it the one holding him let go. He saw another Vago had grabbed the guy that was punching him. The Vago made sure Steve was alright then went after another Brother Speed member. Steve tried to catch his breath when he saw another Brother Speed member moving in on Angel. He saw something glint under the lights in the rival gang member's hand and took a flying leap at him. Steve grabbed his arm forcefully and managed to get a knife from him. Angel turned in time to help Steve with the Brother Speed member and realized Steve had just saved his life. The rival gang took off as fast as they could at that moment. Jaime paid the bar owner for damage and the Vagos left with the one Brother Speed member left behind. The Brother Speed member was given a working over as a warning for all Brother Speed members before he was shoved toward his chopper. Once he'd left the Vagos got on their choppers. Some headed back toward the clubhouse and some to where they lived. Steve chose to go to the rental house as he just wanted a hot shower. On the way he made sure no Brother Speed members were around.

After the chopper was locked securely in the garage he went in locking every lock there was before he took his shower. He stood under the water letting it soothe the aches he felt now. After his shower, he got into some sweats and t-shirt and settled on the couch with some ice cream and watched some tv. He finally went to bed about 3am as he was nodding off on the couch. The next day he stayed in as he just wanted to lay low for a bit. At the Vagos clubhouse a vote was being taken on him after Angel had told Jaime what Steve had done. His testimony for Steve wasn't the only Vago to commend him to Jaime. There were no naysayers as they voted Steve into the Vagos as a full colors member. Jaime made sure Steve's jacket with the gang patch was ready when Steve came back. Steve showed up later the next day after he'd rested a little bit longer. When he walked in Angel came over and gave him a brotherly hug which Steve didn't hesitate to return.

"I wouldn't be standing here if not for you, Rick. Come on Jaime wants to see you." Angel had a broad smile.

"Glad I was there, Angel." Steve smiled shyly.

"There you are, Rick. I was hoping you were okay. I heard you took quite a few punches the other night." Jaime greeted Steve warmly.

"No damage done," Steve stated casually, although in reality he probably had a couple of cracked ribs.

"I want to be the first to say welcome to the Vagos." Jaime grinned as he handed Steve the jacket. Steve looked at him surprised and saw him nod. "What you did for Angel, along with how you performed during the fight the other night really impressed me as well as the others."

"Thanks, Jaime." Steve grinned an honest grin and put the jacket on.

Steve felt a bit weird about this situation but covered up as good as possible. Jaime gave Steve a friendly slap on the shoulder as Lupe brought up a couple of drinks for them. After a while of talking and drinking Steve found a place to sit kind of out of the way with his thoughts. Steve wondered how long now he should wait before he could try to sneak a visit to Jeannie and Mike. He watched the others quietly. He danced with a couple of the women of the gang as someone had put some music on and others were dancing. As he was dancing with one he felt her lips brushing his neck lightly. He wasn't sure exactly how to get out of this because he wasn't interested and didn't want to have to pretend that he was. The situation was fixed for him though when she saw someone come in and excused herself. Steve was grateful for the interruption and checking the time he decided to leave while the leaving was good. He noticed Pilar talking to another member that he knew as Loco but her eyes were on Steve. He waved at Jaime and Angel and headed out the door. He rode the chopper to a payphone away from the area of Vago territory and called Castillo.

"Hey it's me. Just wanted to let you know I got full colors today," Steve informed Castillo quickly. "I should be able to be more in the know of what goes on. I know that Brother Speed was in town a couple of days ago. They could still be here. We got into it with them at Toronado."

"You took part, Steve?" Castillo asked a bit surprised.

While Castillo was surprised, he wondered why he felt surprise. He knew he was impressed as well. His admiration for this young cop grew even more as he heard Steve reply in the affirmative. Castillo told Steve to be even more careful than ever now. Steve explained what all took place to make the bar fight happen in the first place. He also told what happened during it for him to make full colors member so quickly, although he downplayed his real role in it. He had thoughts of riding on to Mike's but during the call learned they weren't back from Napa as of yet. Castillo had found out from Bill Tanner earlier when he called homicide to talk to Mike. Steve thanked him for letting him know. After they'd talked a bit more they hung up and Steve headed to the rental house. Steve lifted weights back at the rental house after he'd changed. His thoughts were on Jeannie and Mike and missing them badly. He wished more than ever he'd turned Devitt and Castillo down. Steve wanted to see the two people that meant more than anything in the world to him, so much every part of him ached. He finally started to form a plan in his head he knew he just had to see them and it had to be soon. He knew it was dangerous but the next couple of days when he was out on the chopper, he would take a ride past Mike's house just to see when there might be any sign of either of his family. Finally, the third day as he rode by Mike and Jeannie's he saw a movement by the living room window as he stopped the bike for a second. He was elated as the movement came back by the window and he saw Jeannie. He felt his heart beating much faster and every nerve ending tingled. With a smile he finally rode off. He couldn't believe it his ride-bys hadn't been for nothing. That day, he knew Jaime wanted to talk to him and they had arranged to meet at Golden Gate Park as Jaime didn't want anyone interrupting their talk. In fact that was where he was headed when he rode by Mike and Jeannie's just now. He hurried toward Golden Gate Park so he wouldn't be late. When he got there, he saw Jaime waiting.

"Hey been waiting long?" Steve inquired as casually as possible.

"Actually, just rode in about thirty seconds ago. Let's sit over here, that way we can keep an eye on our bikes and talk at same time," Jaime suggested.

"Sure; is something wrong, Jaime? I mean you said you wanted to meet here so we wouldn't be interrupted." Steve tried to not act nervous.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about something. When we're at the clubhouse or one of the bars you know how people come up in the middle of talking so thought would meet you here. You ever been to Nevada?" Jaime asked, as he looked around discreetly to make sure nobody was listening.

"Yeah, a few times actually, around the Reno area." Steve downplayed how much he'd been there.

"You could find your way around to other areas of the state too though?" Jaime questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure I could. What area did you have in mind?" Steve inquired.

"There's a town called Fallon do you know it?" Jaime asked.

"I've heard of it, Jaime. I've never been there but know it's near the Reno area. I could find it easy enough." Steve spoke confidently.

"I've got a job for you then. Take it easy a couple of days and be ready to leave Sunday. Find me at the clubhouse that day no later than ten a.m. I'll give you the details then. I'll also give you travelling money to pay for a motel room, gas and eats. You'll be there until Tuesday at least, that's when the guy you're to meet will be available," Jaime explained.

"No problem. I'll find you Sunday then," Steve assured Jaime.

"You might have a companion coming along with you as well." Jaime had a smile.

Steve forced one as well but was worried hoping Jaime wasn't meaning what he thought. They talked a bit longer than parted ways.

At Mike's house, Jeannie was in her room straightening up. She happened to see Steve's letter as she was about to empty the trash basket and took it out. Her heart ached with missing him. She lovingly smoothed out the letter as good as possible. She folded it and put it in her nightstand drawer then emptied the trash in each room of the house. She spent the afternoon cleaning, then watched an old movie on tv. She recalled the first time she'd seen it. Steve had been over to visit and when he'd heard about that movie coming on he'd told her how good it was. He remembered it from childhood when he'd watched it one night with his parents. Mike had to go to Bryant Street for a while when they'd returned. She took a shower after the movie as Mike still hadn't returned. She decided to fix something to eat for them for when he came home.

After Steve and Jaime had finished talking Steve had gone back to the rental house a while. He packed his small duffel bag with a change or two of clothes and toiletries he'd need. He waited until the sun went down then waited another hour past that. Once he felt it was dark enough he opened the door and checked outside just to be sure nobody was around. After he'd made sure the house was locked he left as fast and as quietly as he could. He moved through alleyways and side streets hoping to avoid detection if possible. When he had walked a ways, and knew he was closer to Potrero Hill, he hailed a taxi. Steve had made sure to leave his Vagos jacket at the rental house so as not to stir any trouble up but could tell the taxi driver was nervous anyway. When they arrived about two blocks from De Haro Street the driver pulled into the curb. Steve had not wanted to ride right up to Mike's door. He paid the fare and made sure to give him a good tip and thanked him. The driver pleasantly surprised at the tip smiled and told him if he needed a ride back just call and told Steve his name. Steve nodded with a smile and headed off on foot slowly to make sure he wasn't followed. When he was confident nobody had seen which way, he was going he headed straight to his destination. He found his way into the back yard and headed to a back-room window. He moved the picnic table under the window and got up on it, so he could see if anyone might be in the room. He knocked gently at the window as he saw a figure passing the doorway. He didn't want to alert the neighbors of his presence if he could help it. He'd remembered something Mike had said once about one of his next door neighbors having bought a weapon and that if Mike ever got shot it wouldn't be on the job it would be from a neighbor who thought he'd heard a prowler. Jeannie had thought she heard something when she was putting something away in the closet. She went to her room and was definitely sure she'd heard it. Someone was knocking at her window. She started to feel afraid and grabbed a metal twirling baton she'd had since she was a younger girl and went toward the sound. She held the baton ready and parted the curtain slightly then heard the voice almost as though it was no more than a whispering.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jeannie it's me, Steve." Steve saw the curtain open wider and her surprised look and then she opened the window.

"What are you doing? Get in here. Hurry," Jeannie urged

Jeannie helped him inside and hurriedly closed and locked the window. She grabbed him in a bear hug thrilled to see him as much as he was to see her. He held her tight against him and wished he never had to leave her ever again not even for a second.

"I've missed you," Steve spoke his voice husky with emotion.

"I've missed you too, babe. You don't know how happy I am to see you right now." Jeannie was all smiles for a minute then recalled his letter and pushed away from him. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"What ,Jeannie? What's wrong?" Steve asked a bit confused then saw her eyes sparking fire. "Jeannie?"

"You've got some explaining to do, mister!" Jeannie snapped and retrieved the letter from the nightstand. "What were you thinking Steve? You made a decision like this without even calling me to talk to me about it! You could have at least called and told me what was going on so I'd know they wanted you to work undercover."

"Jeannie I..." Steve tried to start but the look in her eyes and face made him go quiet.

"You what? You knew I wouldn't be for it so you just gave them an answer and thought you could leave me with a letter? And about this letter, Steve if you thought you were going to get off the hook by talking about our relationship you've got another think coming!" Jeannie's tone was extremely terse.

Just then the front door opened and they heard hurried footsteps coming toward Jeannie's room. Jeannie turned her scowl toward the doorway as Mike appeared. He looked at his daughter than the young man who stood there looking as though he almost thought coming was a bad idea after all. Mike took a step forward as recognition hit him.

"Steve?" Mike inquired and saw Steve nod his head. "Buddy boy, how did you manage to get away?"

Mike hugged Steve tightly as Steve returned it without hesitation. After a minute the hug was broken. Mike still found himself amazed at the transformation of his normally clean-cut partner.

"I waited until after dark and snuck away. I had to see you and Jeannie. I'm sorry, I guess it wasn't the best idea. I was really careful though and made sure I wasn't followed," Steve explained.

"I'm real happy to see you. You don't know how much we've missed you. I'll let you two finish your conversation and I'll get washed up for dinner. Jeannie, please try to keep it down to a dull roar. I could hear you coming up the stairs." Mike kissed his daughter then left them alone closing Jeannie's door.

"I'm sorry, Jeannie truly I am. You're right I should have talked it over with you. I knew that and I apologize deeply for not doing so. You deserved more consideration than I gave when they asked me to do this. I'll go ahead and take off. I'm really sorry." Steve was sincerely contrite.

"I don't want you to go, babe. I just was angry and hurt and upset and I'm scared, Steve. I don't want anything happening to you I couldn't live without you don't you know that?" Jeannie had unshed tears. Steve held her extra close.

"I know, Jeannie. I feel the same about you." Steve kissed the top of her head very tenderly then let out a sigh. "I wasn't trying to get off the hook when I talked about us. I was trying to comfort myself, angel face. I'm not exactly making it through this without some fear, Jeannie and thoughts of you comfort me."

Jeannie kissed him deeply then. Steve returned the kiss without hesitation. They finally broke it off after a couple of minutes. She caressed his face lovingly. They finally went out of her room hand in hand and headed to the bathroom to wash up. After they'd washed up they headed to the kitchen. Mike smiled as his two kids came in they returned the smile.

"Everything okay now, kids?" Mike questioned and Jeannie nodded.

"It's okay now. It would be better if he would just stay home instead of going back though." Jeannie spoke very seriously.

"Jeannie, I'm afraid he's probably in too deep now for just walking away. We both want him here with us but if he doesn't go back it might mean signing his death warrant. He'll be back with us as soon as he can." Mike tried to sound reassuring but there was a tinge of fear.

They sat down together at the table and Mike had them all hold hands as he said grace. He wanted to ask God to watch over Steve for him and Jeannie while he was away from them. Steve was touched by the love and concern for him from these two people. He had them tell about their trip to Napa. He wanted normalcy and memories to store away for while he was away from them. Mike suggested that when Steve was done with this that he thought it would be a good idea for the next time Jeannie came home for a visit that maybe the two kids go to Napa. Steve looked at Mike then Jeannie and back to Mike his eyes sparkling brightly as he teased.

"Alone? What about you, Mike? I mean you didn't mean just us two alone. You know us kids need to be chaperoned," Steve teased with a smile.

"Sometimes you do but sometimes you kids deserve some alone time. I think a trip off for a few days together might be what you two need later when you both have time." Mike smiled warmly. "Of course, I'll be glad to chaperone if you want a family trip."

After they'd had dinner and the dishes were washed, Jeannie went out to get them some kind of dessert. While she was gone Steve filled Mike in on everything about the undercover operation. He had been worried Mike wasn't being kept filled in on what was going on and wanted him to know each and every detail for the most part. When Jeannie returned, they had ice cream and cake. Later Jeannie sat by Steve on the couch holding his hand. She was feeling a mixture of emotions as the three were back together. The only thing that Steve told of life undercover in front of Jeannie was that he was a full member of the Vagos. He also told how it came about.

"That's how you got that black eye," Jeannie stated tersely and Steve nodded. "What were you thinking, Steve? I mean why did you have to take part in a barroom brawl between two motorcycle gangs?"

"Jeannie, I couldn't blow my cover by not taking part in it. I know it wasn't the safest thing to do but I had no real choice at the minute it happened," Steve tried to explain.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure if there was any way out of it Steve would take it. He knows we both worry about him." Mike tried his best to smooth things over for Steve with Jeannie as he had seen the scowl she wore.

"Did you even bother to get checked? I bet you didn't." Jeannie guessed correctly. "What are we going to do with you, babe?"

"Nothing was broken honest," Steve reassured her and Mike both.

They talked another hour or so then Mike hugged both kids and told them he was going to get some sleep. When he had went into his room closing the door, Steve and Jeannie sat holding hands. Steve was feeling shy with Jeannie. It was a strange feeling for him because he hadn't felt shy around her in the longest time but now he was. After a few minutes he caressed her face lovingly then they just held each other. Jeannie finally pulled away a bit and Steve looked confused. He waited to see if she would explain.

"Steve, I don't like this undercover business. I want you out of it. I don't want you to go back," Jeannie stated lowly.

"I wish I could just bail out on it. You heard Mike and he's right. If I don't go back, they or their friends would be hunting me. Worse than that they might try to get to me through the people that mean the most to me. I can't risk you and Mike being hurt or worse." Steve's voice was emotional and serious.

"I don't want you there, Steve. It's not fair, babe." Jeannie didn't hide her fear.

She didn't care if she sounded selfish; she was terrified of what could happen. Steve and Jeannie tried to talk low so as not to disturb Mike. Finally, they decided to go out in the back yard to talk a while before they had to get to bed. After Jeannie and he had talked a bit, Steve started to kiss Jeannie, but she turned her head away. Steve almost just decided to give up and go take a shower. Instead though he held her tighter until he knew she wasn't as upset. Finally, he felt she was more open to his words and he spoke.

"It shouldn't be much longer, Jeannie." Steve tried to sound more confident than he felt.

Jeannie traced Steve's beard and moustache with her fingers as they sat together. She laid her head on his chest pressed against him and prayed he'd be extra careful when he went back. They enjoyed being there together but knew soon they needed to get some sleep.

"Steve, do I have any say in your life at all? I mean where police work's concerned," Jeannie asked quietly.

"Of course, you do. Sometimes I have no choice in what they want me to do but yes you have a huge say." Steve hugged her extra tight. "You have a say in every aspect of my life. What are you thinking that you want to say?"

"Just wanted to make sure. That way I know in the future I could voice my opposition if I think something you are asked to do is too dangerous." Jeannie's tone was defiant.

Steve kissed her in answer and Jeannie answered his kiss without hesitation As they were out there they heard what sounded like a howling noise that turned into a growl. The sound made the hair on the back of Steve's neck stand up. They finally went back inside. She made sure Steve had enough covers in the spare room. When they said good night, it was already close to 1:30 in the morning. They were sound asleep when Mike came the next morning to check on them. He headed to fix all of them breakfast. As the food was cooking the smell got to Steve and Jeannie. They both woke up and went to see what Mike had fixed. He and Steve hugged just as tight as Mike hugged Jeannie.

"If you kids chance going out anywhere today be extra careful. I don't want anything happening to either of you." Mike spoke warmly.

"I think we'll just stay in. I mean since Steve's still undercover that would probably be the safest choice," Jeannie answered decisively.

"That makes good sense. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it home for lunch. Roy was supposed to find out if the lunch meeting with the mayor and himself and each lieutenant was set for today. If it is I'll have to be at that I'll call and let you kids know," Mike promised.

When they finished breakfast Steve and Jeannie did the dishes while Mike went to finish getting ready. Once he hugged each of them they headed to get out of their sleep clothes and dress. Mike was pulling on his overcoat when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it and saw a neighbor standing there by the name of Walt Findlay.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mike, I need to speak with you a minute. Last night there were noises and I don't know if they were from your backyard but they were from that direction so it was either here or possibly the Aldens next door to you." Walt Findlay spoke slightly embarrassed.

"Wait a minute; what are you talking about, Walt?" Mike asked, confused.

Just as Walt Findlay was explaining what his wife had heard Steve and Jeannie had started to head downstairs. When she heard the neighbor's voice she held Steve back. They stood and listened to Mike and the neighbor both doing their best to not laugh. It wasn't long before they heard Mike express to Walt Findlay if it was from his yard he apologized but he didn't know it was as he had slept through the night.

"Honestly I wouldn't have bothered coming to speak with you but my wife was pushing for me to at least mention the matter. Sorry to have troubled you. I'm to go have a word with the Aldens as well. Talk to you later, Mike. Thanks for listening." Walt Findlay sounded friendly.

Mike and he shook hands then the neighbor left. Jeannie and Steve couldn't hold back any longer as they heard the door close. Their laughter preceded their entrance into the living room. As hard as they tried they couldn't stop laughing so finally made an appearance. They were met with a stern scowl on the face of Mike Stone.

"You kids were out in our backyard last night after I went to bed?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah Mike we were. I apologize." Steve answered as contritely as possible. "We just were talking and heard..."

Steve didn't get to finish what he had started to say. Mike dove right into a lecture that lasted at least fifteen minutes. Steve and Jeannie listened as quiet as possible although Jeannie was having to bite her sleeve to stop the fit of giggles that wanted to escape. Both tried to tell him they only talked out there and heard the noise as well and came inside. Mike was skeptical but seemed to accept their words, when the phone rang. Mike answered it thinking it might be SFPD wondering where he was.

"I'm on my way. I'm just running a bit late." Mike tried to explain.

"Mike this is Olivia Charleston. I just wanted to call and make sure everything was alright over there. Last night there were sounds from the direction of your back yard almost like there was a wild animal. I don't know for sure it was from there but thought you might have heard it too. I don't like to complain, but was wondering as it went on for a while. I tried to call last night although it was late and nobody answered. It took a good while for me to get to sleep. I thought I'd catch you before you had to leave to go to work. If it wasn't from your yard I'd call some others that are in your direction as well," Olivia Charleston explained.

"Mrs. Charleston, I'm terribly sorry you were disturbed. I have no idea what the noise was. My daughter said she heard it as well last night. There was no wild animal back there though I assure you. Everything's fine here. I hate to rush but as you said I do need to get to Bryant Street. Thank you very much for calling me about this." Mike tried to remain calm but his eyes were spitting fire in Steve and Jeannie's direction.

"Thank you, Mike. Stay safe." Olivia Charleston spoke warmly before she hung up.

When Mike hung up he opened his mouth to start another lecture but thought better of it. He hurriedly left slamming the door hard as he went out. Steve and Jeannie heard the car as Mike sped away and they burst out laughing again unable to stop. Jeannie made a growling noise like a wild animal and Steve couldn't help but laugh. Once more the phone rang and caused both to groan. Jeannie answered it quickly.

"Hello?" Jeannie spoke politely.

"This is Jeannie, right?" A woman's voice asked and Jeannie answered in the affirmative. "Jeannie is your dad home? I wanted to talk to him about something that was going on last night and I wasn't sure if it was from your backyard or the next house." Opal Peters explained the reason for her call.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Peters, but he had to go to work. Can I help you with anything?" Jeannie inquired.

"There were some noises last night that sounded from your yard or nearby. I wondered if you or your father might have heard it. I thought at first I was dreaming but when I got up and moved closer to the window I knew I wasn't," Opal Peters explained in a quiet voice as though she was afraid of who might hear her.

"Mike slept through the whole night he was tired. I heard it though. I haven't heard of any wild animals escaping from the zoo though." Jeannie was struggling to keep her voice even.

"Well since the sounds haven't been heard in quite a few hours it's probably alright. Please let your dad know I called, would you?" Opal Peters requested.

"I'll make sure to tell him, Mrs. Peters. You have a nice day. Bye now." Jeannie assured her.

She and Steve broke out in laughter again after the phone call. After the call Jeannie made sure all the curtains were closed. She didn't want to chance anyone passing by to see Steve. While Mike was gone they spent most of the day watching old movies and talking. He called to let them know he definitely wouldn't be there for lunch. As he and Jeannie were talking, Roy Devitt appeared in Mike's office door.

"I've got to go sweetheart, Roy just showed up to get me. You kids behave and I'll see you after a while," Mike remarked hopefully.

"Yes, Mike we're both behaving. We love you. Hope the meeting goes well." Jeannie remarked before they hung up.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day Jeannie made sure Steve's things were packed for him. The only item she left unpacked was the shirt he had worn the night before. She wanted to keep it with her as she could still smell his scent on it. She planned to wear it, so as to sort of have him wrapped around her all the time he would be gone. They went outside to put the picnic table back where Steve had moved it from. As they sat it down in its place ,Jeannie caught sight of someone at a window of a house. She took Steve's hand and hurriedly walked back to the back door. Steve followed as he saw Jeannie's finger to her lips. After they were inside and she made sure the doors were locked Steve turned to her for an explanation. He noticed that Jeannie peered out the window that looked over the back yard.

"Okay, Jeannie, spill. What was the rush in here about?" Steve asked

"Someone was standing at a window of the house near ours. They looked as though they were looking in our direction. I didn't want to chance you being seen too long just in case," Jeannie explained.

Steve held her incredibly close to him not able to express his feelings with words just then. Her undying love and concern for him had touched him more than she could know. Jeannie seemed to understand and didn't try to get Steve to speak just yet. They stood there just holding each other.

At Bryant Street the meeting Mike had to attend had just finished and Mike was headed back to homicide. As he walked down the hall he had thoughts of Jeannie and Steve consuming him. He knew it hadn't been their fault a couple of neighbors had issues this morning. He regretted his show of temper at the house before he'd left. He stopped in his tracks as he thought of what if something happened to Steve while he's working undercover because he thought Mike was angry with him. Mike knew he needed to see his kids and express to them that he wasn't angry with them. He rushed on to homicide and flew in quickly to his office and checked phone messages on his desk before he grabbed his hat and overcoat from the coat stand by his door. As he got his coat and hat on he stopped by Bill's desk and spoke to him.

"Bill, I'm going to head home. There's someone I need to talk to. I hope you won't need me but if you do you can call. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Have a good night." Mike smiled as he headed toward the door.

"All right, Mike take care." Bill called out to him before he'd left.

At the house, Steve and Jeannie were in the kitchen about to start dinner for all of them. Both were hopeful that Mike would be able to make it home before Steve had to leave. After they'd got everything cooking they sat together on the couch. Jeannie clung to Steve almost afraid to release him. As they sat there they heard the front door opening. They saw Mike there and thought he was still perturbed. Mike went over and hugged both of them in a fiercely tight bear hug. They were a bit surprised as he had left there a bit perturbed but both returned his hug even tighter.

"I love both of you and I hope you never doubt that for a second. I'm sorry for my temper earlier. I hope you both can forgive me." Mike spoke sincerely.

"Nothing to forgive, Mike." Jeannie answered quietly. "I'm sorry you had to deal with neighbors but honestly Steve and I were only talking outside. We didn't want to disturb you so we went out there. After we heard something howling, then sounding like a growl, we came in."

"They'll get over it, Jeannie. And you wouldn't have disturbed me," Mike reassured them.

They weren't sure when Steve would get to be back with them but all knew it couldn't be soon enough. Once dinner was cooked they all helped with fixing plates and glasses and sat down together to eat. Steve was dreading having to leave Jeannie and Mike. He didn't want to admit it to them because he didn't want to worry them but he wished there was a way out of having to go back. Later once dinner was finished Steve helped do the dishes enjoying the time he had with Jeannie and Mike. Just before it was time for Steve to leave the phone rang. Mr. Findlay was calling to let Mike know the noise last night was a dog the Aldens were caring for while their son was out of town. The dog had never been separated from their son since he got her. After the call and Mike explained the noise they all burst out laughing once more. Finally, though it was time for Steve to head back. He and Jeannie held each other extra close. She finally released him as Mike let her know he'd take Steve most of the way back. Jeannie remained at the house. Steve was kind of quiet on the ride after he'd told Mike where the rental house was. They were about four blocks from there when Steve asked Mike to stop the car. Mike turned slightly in his seat to look at Steve.

"Mike, I wish I didn't have to go back. Like you said though, I think if I don't it would be signing my death warrant. I hope I don't prove to be a disappointment to you and to Jeannie because of what I had to do and possibly will have to again," Steve admitted feeling guilty and ashamed.

"Steve, it wasn't like you wanted to. Don't worry I'm not disappointed in you, son. If you ever feel that your life's in danger though, I want you to get out of there. I mean it, Steve no matter what. We'll find a place to hide you. That would be best for your sake and Jeannie's as well. I also want you to back out if you have to for my sake too. I can't lose you, buddy boy," Mike spoke earnestly.

There was no mistaking the love in Mike's voice. He and Steve hugged each other incredibly tight both had tears glistening their eyes. Finally, Steve was able to speak again and expressed in words what Mike hadn't said.

"I love you too, Mike, you and Jeannie both. I promise I will do my best to get out of there if there is a reason to believe my life is in danger. I hope I am able to at least." Steve's voice sounded calm and reassuring.

Mike knew Steve well enough that he heard the nervousness in Steve's voice. Mike started the car again after another few minutes and drove Steve to within a block and a half from the rental house. They hugged once again before Steve got out of the car with the request that Mike take care of himself. Mike promised and then Steve was gone. Mike watched him as long as he could see him and only then did he turn the car back toward De Haro Street. Once he arrived back at the house he found Jeannie in tears. He hugged her gently and waited for her tears to subside. He knew both would miss Steve's presence terribly and he said a silent prayer that it wasn't the last time they would see Steve. Mike had a bad feeling he just hadn't been able to shake since his and Steve's talk in the car.

"I told him not to try staying if his life seemed in danger at all. He promised he would do his best to get out of there," Mike tried to reassure Jeannie.

"I hope that none of us end up regretting him doing this undercover job, Mike. If we do I promise you, Roy Devitt will get more than an earful from me. I mean along with whoever else was involved in wanting Steve to do this." Jeannie didn't hide her worry.


	15. Chapter 15

Later as Steve tried to sleep, he thought about his time with Jeannie and Mike and a smile came to his face. He hoped they would be okay until he could see them again. He fell asleep dreaming of them. The next morning Steve unpacked his bag from the stay at Mike and Jeannie's. He would wait until he talked with Jaime about the trip to Nevada before he packed for it. After breakfast and a shower, he left to see Jaime. When he walked in the clubhouse he expected to feel like he'd felt with Mike, as though he wished he hadn't had to come back here, but when he walked in he felt an electricity feeling. He wasn't sure if it was actually excitement at basically being two different people or it was a huge case of nerves. Despite that feeling he still knew he would be happy when all of this was over. Almost everyone called out greetings to Steve and he gave a smile as he returned the greetings. He saw some couples paired off. He grabbed a cup of coffee and found a seat over in a corner. As Steve was almost finished with his coffee a woman named Pilar came over and sat on his lap.

"Uhm, I thought you were Loco's, Pilar." Steve tried to sound calm.

"No, I'm not anyone's old lady...at least not yet. He and I just talk a lot. We're both from the same area in New Mexico," Pilar answered honestly.

Pilar leaned in and kissed Steve he felt hesitant a little but felt they were being watched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that indeed there were some gang members looking their way. To keep from blowing his cover he held her close returning her kiss. Steve hoped for some intervention as he didn't want things going farther. Just then there were footsteps and a voice was heard that caused Steve to give a silent prayer of thanks. At the sound of the voice Steve and Pilar immediately stopped kissing although Pilar remained where she was.

"I hate to break this up with you two lovebirds, Rick. I need to talk to you though before you head out as it's almost that time." Jaime had a grin on his face.

"No problem, Jaime." Steve tried his best to cover up his relief he felt.

Only then did Pilar get off Steve's lap. Steve went with Jaime to a back room. Steve listened as Jaime gave him all the details about this trip. Jaime made sure the merchandise was securely taped to Steve's upper body and then had him put his shirt back on. Steve recited back the instructions to make sure he had them clear. Jaime was satisfied Steve knew his job in Fallon, Nevada.

"Looks like you've got an old lady now." Jaime teased but seriously. He noticed Steve's puzzled look. "Pilar, I meant. You two seemed to be hitting it off very well when I came up. I know she has had her eyes on you for a good while."

"I had thought she belonged to Loco until a while ago when I mentioned him." Steve wasn't sure he wanted what Jaime called an old lady.

"Loco? No, he and Pilar both are just from the same area in New Mexico so they talk of home at times. Loco's old lady is Lana. They actually got married almost a year ago after they'd been together steady for four years." Jaime informed Steve.

"Had no idea," Steve responded with a smile. "It'll be a while before I'm ready for marriage I have to admit."

"I think you and Pilar are meant to be each other's. You don't have a wife hiding somewhere do you?" Jaime inquired

"No none at all. Not even a divorced one." Steve answered truthfully.

"Well I have to tell you that since you showed up Pilar has had eyes for nobody else. No other man has been able to really get close to her even before you became a full colors member. I'm not saying she didn't do what she was required as one of the gang's mamas, but we could all tell you're who she wanted and wants. That was why everyone was watching earlier when she sat on your lap. They wanted to see if you returned her feelings at all." Jaime spoke with a sly grin. "The choice is yours though, Rick."

"I'll remember, thanks, Jaime," Steve answered with a noncommittal tone.

Although Steve's tone was noncommittal he actually was thinking it would be a good idea to pair up with Pilar. He hoped it might keep other women that were around from trying to get with him.

When Steve went back out, Pilar looked up at him. As another woman of the gang started to move toward Steve, Pilar made herself look away. Jaime introduced the woman to Steve.

"Rick, this is Marina. She belongs to Cruz that you met when you first came," Jaime stated bluntly hopeful Steve understood the message.

"Nice meeting you, Marina." Steve spoke politely and then turned his attention to Jaime. "I'll call when we get there to let you know where we're staying."

"Good deal, Rick. If I'm not here you have the other numbers I gave you to try, or you could leave word with Angel." Jaime saw Steve nod slightly. "Stay at or below the speed limit. Don't take any chances on being stopped. You two be extra careful. You'll have to run Pilar by her place and let her pack a bag."

"We'll stay within the law, Jaime no worries." Steve reassured him then saw Pilar watching them a bit surprised. Steve looked at Jaime and saw his smile and realized it was up to Steve to speak. "You were planning on going with me weren't you, Pilar? I mean if you'd rather stay here, I understand."

"I'm going with you, Rick. I won't take long to pack a bag when we stop at my place," Pilar assured Steve.

They said bye to Jaime and the others and got on the chopper and headed out They stopped first at the rental house Steve used and he threw some things in his bag then they headed to where Pilar was staying. As she was packing she suggested to Steve they take her car and lock his chopper in her garage. She thought that way maybe the cops wouldn't hassle them as much and although she knew it would take less gas to put in the chopper her car was pretty fast. Steve agreed after a minute of thought. They put their bags in her car and she gave him the keys and after the chopper was securely locked in the garage they headed out with Steve driving. Steve felt her hand on his thigh as though he already belonged to her.

They stopped halfway to Fallon, Nevada, to gas up and get something to eat. As they ate they talked and Steve found Pilar very likeable. He wished he could talk to her about the life she was living being part of this gang. He felt she could do much better. He made a mental note that when this undercover job was finished one of the first things he was doing was get Pilar out of this life if he could. They finally got back on the road and drove straight through to Fallon. Steve checked her gas tank when they got there as he didn't want to run low. He found a motel that wasn't too far from several restaurants and got them a room. The clerk apologized but he only had a double left on the ground floor. Steve accepted it, relieved they would at least have two beds. Steve put a call in to Jaime and let him know they were there in Fallon now. He and Jaime talked a few minutes before they hung up. Steve got a bag from beside his bag and went into the bathroom. Pilar saw he'd left the door open as he removed his shirt. She realized he'd need help with getting the drugs off his back and went in there. He felt her hands as they touched his back and realized she was trying to help him. He smiled a smile of thanks to her in the mirror. She returned his smile and then returned her attention to carefully removing the drugs. Steve's thoughts strayed to Jeannie as he worked to remove the drugs from his front. Between the two of them they finally managed to get them all removed without tearing any of the bags and put them into the small tote bag Jaime had given Steve to use. After the bag was zipped and the small padlock on it was locked Steve stashed it in a ceiling panel. Steve put a piece of tape over the edge of the ceiling panel so he'd know if it was disturbed if they were out of the room. They took a nap as both were a bit tired after the drive. When they woke up and both got a shower, they walked to a nearby restaurant to eat. They enjoyed their time out and took a walk around just to stretch their legs after their trip and the time they'd spent in the room. They stopped at a bar and had a drink and danced a little together. She saw a guy trying to catch her eye and wrapped herself around Steve even more to show her disinterest in the other guy. She whispered lowly to Steve and he nodded slightly and held her even closer to him in what felt like a strongly possessive way to Pilar. Steve saw the guy still watching and hoped that he wouldn't start any trouble. After a few dances Steve spoke lowly to her as he noticed her admirer was still looking their way every now and then.

"Want to head back to the room?" Steve asked quietly and she nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Pilar answered.

They headed out of the bar both keeping their guard up in case Pilar's new admirer tried to follow them. Although Pilar knew she could handle herself quite well in case they were accosted she stayed very close to Steve's side as a show that they really were a couple. Steve put his arm around her and pulled her into his side even closer. They moved as quickly as possible toward their motel room. Once they were closer to the motel Pilar risked a glance back and was relieved nobody was in sight. After they'd gotten into the room Steve made sure the door was securely locked and put a chair under the door knob for extra caution. She asked him about the man he was to meet He told her what he could safely tell her. He was worried about her knowing too much as he was concerned about her safety. She could tell that was what Steve was worried about, not that he didn't trust her to tell her more. That touched her about this young man whom she had been thrown together with through their work although Steve still thought she was a genuine gang member. They watched a movie together that kept them entertained until almost midnight when they finally went to sleep. Steve woke up first and got a shower while Pilar was still asleep. He had just gotten dressed when she woke up.

"Sleep okay?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah really good you?" Pilar asked with a soft smile.

"Like a log actually. If you're hungry after you've showered and dressed we could go get some breakfast," Steve offered, returning her smile.

"Sounds great I won't be long," Pilar assured him in a quiet voice.

Steve waited while Pilar showered. His thoughts kept drifting away from this case and his persona he was supposed to have during his undercover job. He struggled to get his mind back on track as he knew like any other time he was undercover he couldn't afford to think of things or people that could distract him. He knew that was how he could get seriously hurt, so as bad as he hated it he had to push his conscience down for now. He'd have to worry about any feelings of guilt he had about Jeannie and Pilar later. Right now, his cover couldn't be blown by letting his feelings for Jeannie and Mike get the best of him as much as he loved both of them. When Pilar came out dressed and ready to go he shook his thoughts off and gave her his full attention. Steve didn't know it but Pilar had stood watching him for a couple minutes before she let him know she was there. She could tell he looked a bit troubled and wondered if it was because she was there with him. Or if he was worried about the meet with the man on Tuesday.

"Hey you look fantastic!" Steve stood and gave her a hug which she returned "Ready to go, Pilar?"

"Very." Pilar sounded as enthusiastic as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

They walked to another nearby cafe. Their orders were placed within five minutes of them being seated and they sipped their water. Pilar was worried about Steve and wasn't sure how to bring up her thoughts. Steve gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she looked kind of lost in thought. She gave him the warmest smile she could manage and he wondered if she regretted coming with him.

"You all right, Pilar? You looked kind of lost in thought. You don't regret coming with me do you?" Steve asked concern in his voice.

"No of course not. Not at all. I have a question to ask you." Pilar saw him watching her and then he nodded so she continued. "When I came from the shower I saw you looked like you were doing some thinking, almost like something's bothering you. I stood there for a couple minutes before I let you know I was there. That was why I felt something was bothering you because you didn't notice I was there. I wondered what was on your mind?" Pilar questioned in a low tone.

"I was thinking about Tuesday and hoping that everything goes smoothly. Guess I'm kind of nervous about it because this time basically am on my own. The other time I did this Angel, Frank and Hector were there to back me up. Plus we're totally in another state this time as well." Steve spoke very quietly.

Just then the waitress brought their orders and realized she probably interrupted something. She hurriedly served both of them and refilled their coffee cups and water glasses and left so they could have privacy. When she left Steve and Pilar started eating. She gave him a smile at one point that he returned. They took their time eating as they knew there wasn't any rush. After they'd finished Steve paid their check and gave the waitress a good tip and they left. They walked back to the motel and made sure everything in their room was as they'd left it, then did some window shopping. At one window, Pilar turned to Steve and spoke in a low voice so others wouldn't hear.

"If I could have kids I'd probably want everything this store has in its window," Pilar remarked. "Look at that suit with the baby bonnet."

"You can't have kids?" Steve was stunned and saw Pilar shake her head no in answer. "Wow I'm really sorry, Pilar. I didn't mean to sound so surprised. I think you'd honestly make a great mom. I saw how you were with that young girl the second day I was around and it struck me then that I could see you as a mom."

Pilar hugged Steve tight and close as he did her. Steve felt the wetness of Pilar's tears on his neck and wished that she hadn't been given that news. He felt she really wanted kids. After a few minutes she calmed down better and finally spoke.

"I was told almost three years ago. I've thought about adopting at some point. Maybe someday. I'm afraid they might think I am too old for a kid." Pilar spoke sombrely.

"You're not old, Pilar. You might be a little bit older than me but not old by a long shot," Steve grinned.

That night Steve woke off and on to check on her. The memory of the news she had shared with him made him concerned about her. The next morning, he was up first and had showered and dressed before she woke. When Pilar did wake up, Steve was looking at a newspaper he had bought. She couldn't miss the concerned look in his eyes though as he glanced her way. As she showered the look Steve had given remained in her thoughts. She knew Steve was genuinely concerned about her and it swayed her thoughts about keeping her true identity from him. After she had dressed and had packed her bag she sat watching him a few seconds.

"Do you mind if we talk a bit?" Pilar requested.

"Of course, not what did you want to talk about?" Steve questioned.

"Sit here by me, there's something I've got to tell you, Steve." Pilar suggested.

Steve looked at her nervously. He tried his best to not show his fear although he felt afraid. He paced quickly back and forth. Pilar rose and tried to hold him to calm him but he wouldn't stop moving. He thought the gang was onto him, that they knew he was an undercover cop. Pilar got Steve to sit down with her and explained everything to him. To say Steve was surprised would be an understatement. He was more like shocked. To think she had been working undercover all this time and he had thought she was a gang member herself. They talked together of why she hadn't told him when she found out who he was and she didn't blame him for being a bit angry. She realized though that his anger had came from his fear. He admitted to her that he had been deathly afraid. He had thought the gang had found him out and knew he was working undercover. He knew if they had that wouldn't bode well for him at all.

"No, you're still very safe. I assure you both of us are." Pilar reassured Steve

They held each other close after hesitation from Steve. He breathed a sigh of relief. Steve knew they both had a safety net in this work they were doing. Although both might be from different areas of law enforcement neither had any doubt they could count on each other when and if the chips were down. They finally packed the car making sure nothing was left behind. Morgan returned the key to motel office together while Steve waited in the car When they went to get something to eat their orders were placed quickly. It wasn't long before the waitress brought their orders with a smile. Pilar noticed that the waitress was eyeing Steve. She knew Steve wasn't her guy but she felt a bit jealous just the same. Pilar made sure the waitress knew Steve wasn't up for grabs. Steve shook his head slightly with a little smile and saw Pilar's answering smile. When the waitress left Steve spoke in a low tone.

"You're bad, Pilar." Steve spoke lowly.

"And you loved it," Pilar grinned.

They ate their meals with Steve still amazed at what had transpired with their waitress and Pilar. Once they finished Steve paid their check and left a tip with the waitress. Pilar noticed the waitress blushed slightly as she glanced at them. She took Steve's hand as they were leaving the cafe. He helped her into the car before he got in and they drove right away to the meeting place. They had been sitting there probably less than five minutes when the guy Steve was to deliver to arrived. Steve took a breath and then he and Pilar both got out although Steve had tried to urge her to wait in the car. Steve waited for their buyer to exit his car and maintained a stance of total confidence. The buyer glanced at Steve as he started to move toward him a bit. He saw Pilar as she stood near their car blocking any view of their license plate. Steve knew Pilar had a gun that she could get to immediately if the need arose. He wasn't as nervous now as he might have been otherwise.

"Pepper?" Steve inquired and saw the man nod.

They talked a minute as the man tested the product Steve had. Steve still found it very hard to believe that he was even doing this kind of stuff. Even though it was for his undercover work he knew he would never get used to being this involved with the drug scene. Pepper handed a case to Steve and only then did Pilar step forward toward them. Steve handed the case backwards to her without taking his eyes off of Pepper. Pilar put it on the hood of the car and counted the money carefully. She made sure the agreed amount was there and as well that there were no tricks with the money such as pieces of paper in between bills or some other trick that would short the amount. She locked the case in the car trunk only after she was fully satisfied and then stepped back toward Steve.

"It's all there," Pilar assured Steve.

"My word for the most part is gold I assure both of you, especially when transacting business such as this." Pepper spoke with a genuine smile. "You two are headed back to San Francisco I take it. I mean I figured you'd want to get back to help Jaime and the others after what happened yesterday."

"We hadn't heard anything about yesterday. What do you mean?" Steve tried to hide the alarm in his voice.

"Sorry I thought Jaime or one of the others would have got word to you. Hells Angels hit San Francisco yesterday and got into it with the Vagos. There were some hurt pretty bad on both sides. Word is though that it was a planned attack by Hells Angels. I got it from some Mongols who I saw earlier. They were on their way to help the Vagos." Pepper explained.

"Thanks, we'd better get on the road then." Steve spoke in a hurried breath.

Pepper nodded and urged Steve to be careful and to pass that message along to Jaime and the others. Steve promised he would and then Pepper left. Steve and Pilar got in the car and got on the road. Steve waited until they were out of Fallon to put gas in the car. He wanted to put some distance between them and the buyer. The only real knowledge he had of him was what he'd been told by Jaime. He knew the buyer hadn't given him any reason to fear him. From all his time at SFPD Steve knew just because someone might seem to not be a bad person, it didn't mean that a drug buyer or seller wouldn't try to outdo the other after a deal was done. He was relieved that Pilar had been there to back him up. Steve seemed to have forgotten the promise he made to Mike of backing out if his life might be in danger. He knew how bad the Hells Angels could be. Pilar watched him as they drove. She reached her hand out and lightly caressed Steve's face hopeful to jar him out of his thoughts.

"Steve, you're not thinking what I think, are you? I mean, you know how dangerous Hells Angels are." Pilar tried to word her words carefully.

"I know. I just want to see how bad things actually are. It's not that I think Pepper was lying, but, well, he was told the news second or third hand so to speak. You know how things can be when a story is transferred from one person to another to another you never really know which part is actually the way it was." Steve explained his thoughts as briefly as possible then was a bit quiet. Finally, he spoke again after a minute. "Would you mind a question?"

"Of course, not go ahead." Pilar spoke curious as to what Steve wanted to know.

"Your real name is Pilar, isn't it?" Steve inquired. "I don't mean to be rude asking just was curious."

"Yes, it's really Pilar." Pilar answered. "I thought you might be going to ask about what happened with the waitress. I know you're not mine but I had to play the part besides I did feel a bit jealous. You don't have to worry about any trouble from me though. I assure you I'm not going to try to take you from your girlfriend."

Steve gave Pilar's hand a tender and appreciative squeeze at her words. She returned his squeeze. Pilar fretted that Steve was going to take part in whatever went on between the Vagos and Hells Angels. She worried Steve wouldn't make it if he did ride with the Vagos and she had the strongest feeling that was exactly what Steve was going to do. As they were about to drive into San Francisco she could feel the car speeding up a bit more. Once they got back into The City they stopped at her place to leave her car and their bags. On the doorknob they found a bag hanging with a note to Pilar. Pilar opened the bag and pulled out a jacket and smiled. On the back was a patch that read "Property Of: Rick" she showed Steve and he smiled as well. Once she checked that everything was okay and had left Steve's bag on the coffee table she unlocked the garage. Steve got the chopper out and strapped the case securely to the sissy bar. Steve gave Pilar an envelope that was sealed and asked her to hold onto it for him. He explained what it was since he now knew who she really was. She assured him nobody would get it from her except who was supposed to have it. Both put their Vagos jackets on and headed to the clubhouse. She held Steve even closer on the ride. When they arrived, they saw many getting their choppers tuned up and checking over each part to make sure they were in perfect working order. Some were loading weapons onto their choppers. Pilar gave Steve a look as she saw that and he kissed her to try to reassure her.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Rick! Good to see you back." Angel called out then went over. "You claimed her huh?"

"Yeah Angel I sure did. Pilar's mine now." Steve smiled and put his arm around Pilar.

"Rick's very expert at making sure a woman has no doubts that she belongs to him." Pilar laughed a little and gave a wink.

"I had a feeling you two were meant to be." Angel smiled. "I've got a feeling that you already heard the news about yesterday."

"Yeah found out when we were in Nevada so we hurried back," Steve answered grimly.

"When do you all head out?" Pilar asked.

Angel told them and informed Steve he should make up a will before they left. He explained why at the surprised looks both Pilar and Steve gave him. Steve went to see Jaime first and got more details from him of who had been hurt. He was told one wasn't expected to make it. After Steve made sure to commiserate properly he and Jaime discussed the trip to Nevada and Jaime was given the money. He told Jaime that Pilar counted it very carefully and he counted it as well later. Jaime locked it away but refused what money Steve tried to hand him back from the money he'd been given for the trip. Steve agreed to join them on the ride although he'd just got back from a long drive. After his and Jaime's talk he went back to where Pilar waited. She had a pad and pen for him. He looked at her like he couldn't believe he was having to do this for real. They went to a private corner where they could talk. He wrote down what he could think of real fast and spoke to her in a very quiet voice.

"If you feel there's any danger, don't try to go. I just would like him to know what's going on," Steve explained.

"I'll go see him I promise," Pilar reassured Steve.

After he'd finished writing and signed it Pilar signed underneath as a witness. She folded the paper and put it in a pocket of her shirt. and buttoned it. Pilar held Steve close as she had grown fond of him and wanted no harm to come to him.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay, Pilar." Steve spoke emphatically.

"You take good care of yourself," Pilar pleaded.

"Do my best. You take good care of yourself too." Steve spoke in a low tone

Pilar nodded silently and then it was time for him to go with the others. She walked him out to where the chopper was. After he got on they kissed each other as an act of belonging to each other in front of the others. He gave her a smile as she mouthed the words be careful. Then the Vagos were gone to meet their allies The Mongols that were going with them.

After Pilar had visited a few minutes with the other women of the gang she left, making up an excuse of wanting to be alone. Once she was headed back toward where she was staying she found a phone booth and made a call. After she had talked almost twenty minutes she hailed a taxi and headed to De Haro Street. She knew she could have played it safe and just done the other option Steve mentioned. She knew calling Castillo's wife to come get the paper for Mike might have been safer. Pilar though wanted to meet the man that Steve loved so much. She was also hopeful to see a picture of the woman that totally consumed Steve and owned his heart. As she knocked at the door she kept a cautious eye on the street and waited. As she had turned her gaze to the street she heard the door open and jerked her head back toward it. She saw a man standing there and almost felt like she knew him.

"Mike Stone? Lieutenant Stone?" Pilar questioned.

"Yes, and you are?" Mike inquired.

"Please could I come in and speak with you? It's important. I wouldn't ask except it concerns a mutual friend. It's not really comfortable for me to discuss this out here." Pilar's tone had dropped to almost a whisper.

"Yes, please come in. Forgive my manners." Mike spoke as he opened the door wider. Once she was in he locked the door then noticed her jacket. "This concerns the Vagos doesn't it?"

"Yes; my real name is Pilar Bishop but the Vagos know me as Pilar Barilla. I'm not really supposed to divulge all of this but since you're Steve's partner and best friend it's safe to tell you. I'm undercover for DEA. I just now admitted that to Steve yesterday as I have known about him since he started with the Vagos. " Pilar quickly continued seeing the fear on Mike's face. "Oh, don't worry nobody else heard me. We were alone in Nevada when he was told. But now I'm worried about him, Lieutenant Stone. May I tell you the whole story?"

"Please do, Pilar. May I call you Pilar?" Mike inquired. "Would you like some coffee or tea or some kind of cold drink? And it's Mike."

"Yes, you can. If you have coffee ready that would be nice, thanks," Pilar answered.

Mike fixed some coffee for them. They sat on the couch and Pilar told Mike about the Vagos and Mongols going to meet Hells Angels. She was glad she had consulted with DEA regarding this because she had a feeling she might end up having to confide in Steve's partner. When she had finished she took the paper out and handed it to Mike. He read it with a stunned look on his face. Mike couldn't speak for a minute as he digested the information and fact that Steve was not able to back out. Pilar also gave Mike the sealed envelope Steve had left with her. He opened it and read all the information Steve had written. Mike knew that Steve had done a thorough job. The details in the envelope was more than enough to put quite a few people away. He made some calls to try to get help in San Jose where the Vagos had travelled to after consulting with Pilar. He knew he probably wouldn't hear anything for a while.

After they had finished their coffee, Pilar was ready to leave and Mike offered to drive her. She accepted thankfully and they headed out. At her place, she gave Mike Steve's bag that he'd left there upon their return. He urged her to be extremely careful and she gave her promise she would be. Mike left and headed back to the house to wait for word from his friend at the San Jose Police Department. When the news finally came Mike knew it wasn't good. His call came a bit too late as the altercations between the rival motorcycle gangs had already been in full swing. Mike paced the house nervously worried about Steve. After almost another two hours he was about to leave to head to Bryant Street when the phone rang. To Mike the ringing sounded almost foreboding. He was almost afraid to answer it. Finally, though he did.


	18. Chapter 18

"Stone." Mike tried his best to sound normal.

"Mike Stone?" a voice inquired and heard Mike answer affirmatively. "This is Sergeant Phil Carlson of San Jose Police Department. Lieutenant Tim Cooper asked me to phone you. Apparently, there was a young man that matched the description you provided Lieutenant Cooper with. He was wounded during the melee between the motorcycle gangs. At least he seemed to be one that was hurt worse. They took him to Good Samaritan Hospital as it was the closest to where the melee took place. If you like I can do my best to keep you posted," Sergeant Carlson offered.

"Thanks, but I will be coming up there. I want to make sure if he's the one I'm after," Mike answered quickly.

"Lieutenant Cooper thought you'd want to come here. He said he'd wait for you at the hospital," Sergeant Carlson informed Mike.

"Thank you for your call, Sergeant Carlson." Mike hurriedly hung up.

After Mike hung up he contacted Bill Tanner to see if he could fly Mike and possibly another person or two to San Jose. Once Bill agreed, Mike contacted Castillo to alert him of the situation in San Jose. He learned Castillo was just about to call Mike to let him know that Steve possibly had been injured. They took off within an hour in Bill's plane, on the pretence that the person they believed could be Steve was wanted by SFPD. Castillo had already obtained an arrest warrant for Steve's alias via a judge he knew. They were doing their best to not blow Steve's cover just yet. When they landed at Reid-Hillview Airport in San Jose, they rented a car and headed straight to the hospital.

As they drove they saw different sights that told them how bad the melee had been. That worried Mike even more. They arrived at Good Samaritan where the young man had been taken to. Mike saw his friend Lieutenant Tim Cooper as though he were waiting for them. He led Bill and Castillo over and introduced the three men. Tim Cooper guided them to the most private corner they could get and talked lowly to them but particularly to Mike.

"They managed to get him into surgery. It doesn't look good though. All the others were treated and released. A few are in jail for disturbing the peace most though got away. I was told that some of his buddies tried their best to get him onto their choppers so he wouldn't be left. He kept almost falling off so finally they gave up and laid him on the sidewalk where he would be safer. I guess they had no way to strap him on." Tim Cooper explained as gently as possible.

"Do you know what exactly happened, Lieutenant Cooper? I mean regarding this young man especially," Castillo questioned.

"It's Tim. Witnesses told officers that the fighting was bad, so very bad. There was a mother with her little girl who had left a store. They were going to another business. The young man in surgery was fighting with a guy when the little girl yelled to her mother about the motorcycle. The little girl got away from her mother and went out to the street to look at the motorcycle. Just as she did a nearby gang member had drawn a gun. We were told the mother called out to her little girl as she tried to stop her. The young man had seen the little girl and ran to get her out of harm's way. As he was running a weapon was thrown at him from behind. The one he'd been fighting with had the weapon such as one might have in King Arthur times. It was slung in the direction of the young man and hit him in the upper back. He stumbled but managed to get to the sidewalk. That wasn't his only injury though. Just as he got to the sidewalk a brick was thrown that hit him in the forehead. He lost hold of the girl who ran back to her mother. He collapsed there where he was. The mother ran into the nearest store and called the police and an ambulance. The doctor said that might be what kept him alive until he could get to the hospital. A gunshot was heard then everyone scattered after that. His buddies were doing their best to get him but when they couldn't he was placed back on the sidewalk when sirens were heard. They took off faster than the wind," Tim Cooper explained then showed them a weapon in a plastic bag. "This is the weapon that was thrown at the young man. It was thrown with such force it actually stuck into his back a bit. He was lucky it didn't stick deeper."

"That's a Flail!" Castillo exclaimed then saw the others were looking at him. "It's been modified of course to have more spikes than a normal one would have but it's a flail. It was a weapon used during medieval times. It's normally swung around and then launched. It also could be used as a club like weapon as well."

"So, it's a pretty lethal weapon?" Bill inquired as he saw Mike was staring wide eyed at the blood on the spikes.

"It can be very lethal, especially if the person using it has trained with it sufficiently," Castillo answered.

"Tim, did the doctor say if he felt the spikes had done any damage? I mean you said that thing stuck in his back," Mike inquired concerned.

"He couldn't say for certain. He'll be able to tell us more later. We just have to keep our fingers crossed and pray." Tim Cooper could tell the news unnerved Mike a bit.

"You said the mother yelled out to her little girl. Do you know if she called her name or just for the little girl to come back or what?" Castillo questioned.

"I spoke with her. She yelled the name Jeannie, then said get back here," Tim Cooper answered. An almost inaudible gasp escaped Mike. "They'd hoped to get him stabilized enough to fly him to San Francisco General. They honestly weren't sure that was the best option though."

"It had to be Steve. He would risk himself to save someone that was more vulnerable. I know, too, that hearing that name would spur him on even more to save that little girl," Bill Tanner spoke.

"Were you able to check to see if the name I gave you had been arrested, Tim?" Mike asked.

"I checked it, Mike and there was no booking slip for that name. I also personally checked the ones waiting to be booked and he wasn't there," Tim informed Mike and saw Mike nod.

"Excuse me a moment." Mike politely spoke as he stood.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Medical information that's included in this chapter and the next couple of chapters I owe thanks to Elise Deschat and a smaller amount to my nephew who works in a trauma unit.**

Mike left to make a phone call he felt obligated to make. After he'd made the call he let the others know he was going to the chapel. After Mike's call, she sat crying trying to comprehend what she had been told. When she felt calmer she washed her face. After she didn't seem to bear signs of having been upset she left. While Mike was in the chapel the others sat with coffee and talked. Bill wondered if it was Jeannie Mike had been on the phone with. In San Francisco, the Vagos and Mongols were trying to regroup and consider their options. All knew it was possible their wounded member they'd had to leave behind wouldn't make it. None were happy about leaving him behind. As they were talking Pilar came into the clubhouse. Jaime rose to go meet her. Some had trouble facing her as she looked around expectantly.

"Pilar, let's go talk in the other room," Jaime said as he approached.

"No, Jaime, where's Rick?" Pilar questioned.

"We tried to bring him back with us, Pilar. We couldn't keep him on the chopper. He was wounded and had been hit in the back with some sort of weapon. He's still in San Jose," Jaime explained. "I honestly don't know if he would have made it back here."

Pilar had tears in her eyes. She stood shaking her head then ran out as fast as she was able. Nobody made a move to stop her. Once she reached her car she sped off back to her place. She had known there was a chance that Steve could be hurt even killed working this assignment. She made up her mind she just couldn't handle this any longer. She contacted her superior at DEA and told him she just couldn't do it anymore. He talked to her and found out what had gone on. He understood why she was so upset. He urged Pilar to take some time and talk things over with her husband before she just totally walked away from her career. She agreed to at least do that much first and would be in touch soon. She hadn't told her superior but nothing would change her mind. She was already more than half packed.

It was almost eight hours before Bill Tanner, Castillo and Tim Cooper saw a surgeon headed toward them. They all rose expectantly.

"You gentlemen are here for the young man that was brought in from the trouble in town?" Dr. Owens inquired.

"Yes, but there's one other man that should be here. Please hold on I'll run get him, he's just in the chapel," Tim Cooper explained hurriedly and hurried down to the next hall to the chapel. As he came in Mike looked up. "The doctor wants to talk to us."

Mike and Tim Cooper hurried back to where the others patiently waited. Tim Cooper introduced Mike to the doctor and they shook hands. They sat down in a group of chairs for the doctor to explain what had taken place during surgery. They all quietly listened not wanting to miss anything he said.

"The weapon that was flung at his back did crack his scapula. It should heal without complications in six to eight weeks. He's possibly going to need physical therapy. The reason the surgery took so long was we consulted ophthalmology. The injury to the forehead caused a subdural hematoma. The supraorbital artery which is a branch of the ophthalmic artery needed repair. A neurosurgeon was called in for that. Right now, he is listed as serious condition but at least he's alive. I wish I had more to tell you but really won't know much more until he regains consciousness. It could have been much worse, though, I assure you," Dr. Owens remarked.

"The ophthalmic artery you mentioned that's something related to vision isn't it?" Bill inquired with a cautious sideways glance at Mike.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. Dr. Weber will be helping to make sure the young man is able to see fully once he's conscious and had a day or so. Are there any questions?" Dr. Owens inquired.

"I'd like to see the young man just for a minute. I want to see if he's the one we're looking for. If he's not we'll know to keep looking," Mike requested.

"They were taking him to recovery. I guess a minute or two won't hurt but no more than that until he's regained consciousness. If you'll follow me I'll take you to where he is." Dr. Owens gave a smile.

Mike and the doctor rose from their seats. After a look at the others and saw they were urging him to go ahead, Mike followed the doctor. He was afraid that it was Steve and in another breath was afraid it wouldn't be Steve. Mike wasn't sure what he'd do if it wasn't, as he had no idea where to look for Steve. When they got to the recovery area, Dr. Owens led Mike to the darkened recovery room he'd had the young man put in. He wanted him to have as little exposure to light as possible right now. Dr. Owens loaned Mike his penlight to get a better look at the young man in the hospital bed. As Mike peered at the young man he let out a slight gasp. It wasn't a gasp of recognition though, it was a gasp seeing how badly injured he was. Although the doctor had told them about the injuries somehow seeing it for himself stunned Mike even more. Mike knew though it was his buddy boy, he knew it without a doubt in his mind. He handed Dr. Owens back the penlight and gave him a nod. It was the young man he was seeking. Just as they were about to leave the room a nurse came up with a sealed manila envelope.

"Excuse me, Dr. Owens here are the personal effects we got from the young man's clothing." Nurse Nelson handed the envelope to Dr. Owens.

"Thank you, Nurse Nelson I appreciate it." Dr. Owens handed the envelope to Mike. "This is what all he had on him. I thought you might as well have it in your possession. Do you plan to have police guard on his room? I mean since he's the one you were looking for."

"Yes, I would like to anyway. I'll talk to Lieutenant Cooper to arrange an officer here until I could get someone from San Francisco. As long as you and the hospital are all right with it that is." Mike knew he had to tread lightly as he wasn't in San Francisco. "Later do you feel he'll be able to be transferred to a hospital in San Francisco? Once he's conscious, I mean."

"I am hopeful he can be but time will tell how soon that is, Lieutenant Stone. I will let the administrator know that there will be police presence here so that you're not interfered with." Dr. Owens assured Mike.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Dr. Owens, as well as all you and everyone here have done to help him. And it's Mike." Mike gave a warm smile.

"I was glad to help, Mike. When the officers get here if they have any trouble just tell the nurse on duty to get hold of me." Dr. Owens told Mike as they got back where the others were waiting. "I'll run speak with the administrator now."

After he had left Mike spoke with Tim Cooper about what he wanted to do. Tim Cooper agreed immediately and went off to arrange police guards for the young man for that night. Mike intended SFPD to have guards there first thing in the morning if possible. Mike knew Steve wasn't in any shape to continue this undercover job. He talked that over with Castillo and Bill. Castillo assured Mike that his wife was clearing out Steve's rent house as they spoke. If anyone asked her anything while she was there she was just going to tell them that her son wasn't expected to live. If he survived, he was going to be back home with her and her husband as it was possible he'd need extensive medical care. They were both hopeful though that she could get in there and get Steve's stuff out without any interaction with anyone at all. After Tim Cooper had trusted guards there, Mike showed him where the recovery room was Steve was in. One guard was positioned at a nearby elevator as well. Mike finally agreed to head back to San Francisco. He only planned to be there long enough for Fabiola to bring Steve's things to Mike's. He would pack Steve a few necessities for the hospital stay and drive back to San Jose to be with Steve.

"When will Jeannie get in Mike?" Bill inquired.

"Jeannie?" Mike questioned with a confused sound as he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Jeannie doesn't know about Steve, Bill."

"I just thought...I mean I saw you use the phone so thought you had called her to let her know about it." Bill explained wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

"No, that call wasn't to Jeannie. I was letting a friend of Steve's know what happened. With Jeannie I want to wait. I'd rather know first how he's going to be," Mike answered with a forlorn tone.


	20. Chapter 20

Once back in San Francisco Mike and Castillo filled Devitt in on Steve's condition and the melee in San Jose. Devitt agreed with both of them that Steve couldn't return to the undercover job if he lived. Mike went pale at Devitt's words of if Steve lived. They all wondered without saying it to each other, if Steve lived would he even be the same person as he was. They all knew a head injury such as Steve had suffered could have serious consequences, in more ways than one. Mike told Devitt he wanted SFPD officers to guard Steve's room at Good Samaritan in San Jose. He wanted ones he knew could be trusted and at San Francisco General when he was finally transferred Devitt made the arrangements while Mike and Castillo were still in his office. Mike was assured that the first shift of guards would be there no later than five a.m. When they left Devitt, Mike went to Steve's to pack his extra robe and sleep pants and a t-shirt. As a last minute thought, he put a change of clothes in for Steve's release. He then went home and packed himself a bag for he hoped to stay until Steve came around. He heard a knock at the door as he was putting the bag on the couch. When he opened it Fabiola Castillo was standing there with Steve's extra duffel bag and a suitcase.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Steve. I hope he'll be okay when he gets to come back home," Fabiola expressed with sadness and sincerity.

"I do, too. Thank you for bringing his things. You could put it on the couch for now. Is there anything else in the car?" Mike asked.

At her answer he went down to her car and got the rest of Steve's things. As he carried them inside he made sure there was nobody around that looked out of place. When he went inside he put Steve's things into the spare room. He and Fabiola sat and talked of everything that she knew from the time Steve had gone to that area and all he'd had to do to what happened when he was injured. Mike could tell that Fabiola was just as shaken by Steve's plight as he and Pilar were. When she left Mike drove back to San Jose to be with Steve. He exceeded the speed limit at times so he could make the trip quicker. At the hospital Mike sat in Steve's room and talked to him of any and everything he could think of. He just wanted Steve to know he was there with him. At one point Mike felt a chill hit him as the thought hit him that it was very possible Steve didn't know. He hurriedly pushed that thought aside. He didn't want to think any bad thoughts and refused to accept that Steve wouldn't recover. Mike kept in touch with SFPD as he stayed by Steve's side. Mike noticed that nurses seemed to come in for even more vital checks than he knew was really scheduled. After Mike had been there a full day and a half he was reading to Steve from the newspaper there was a knock at the door. He was about to get up to go to the door when it opened enough for the guard to stick his head in.

"Lieutenant Stone, there's a lady out here who wanted to speak with you. Her name's Pilar. I told her I didn't think it was a good time but I'd check," Officer Cordell explained.

"Yes, let her in, I called her. Thank you for making sure as you did, Walt. I appreciate that." Mike smiled warmly.

"Thank you, sir. Ma'am you can come in," Officer Cordell told Pilar.

"I wanted to come see how Steve was doing, Lieutenant Stone. I hope it's okay. I was hoping you'd remember me well enough where you wouldn't mind. I won't stay long I promise," Pilar spoke softly.

"It's nice to see you again, Pilar and remember it's Mike. He's basically holding his own but still listed as serious. I've been sitting reading to him and talking to him hopeful it would get through to him," Mike explained as he and Pilar shook hands.

"He's a special guy, Mike. I wish this hadn't happened to him. I know wishing doesn't count but I do. Have you called Jeannie and let her know?" Pilar inquired than saw Mike looked guilty.

"Mike, why not?! She needs to know. I know she's at college, but I think given the circumstances they'd let her come home for a little while. He talked about her and you once he found out I was actually undercover, too. His face and eyes lit up when the talk was of you and her."

"I'm glad he had someone that he could really talk to, Pilar. I know you helped look out for him more than you've told me. I feel there's something else you're not telling me as well, Pilar," Mike guessed.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Mike." Pilar sat down as her legs felt rubbery all of a sudden.

"When you came to see me at the house with his will you were afraid and worried. That's very understandable. I still see those feelings in you but there's something else too. I can't put my finger on it exactly but I've got a feeling it's about your undercover work. Is this going to put you at risk now? I mean being away from the Vagos. That won't hurt your cover, will it?" Mike inquired afraid for Pilar.

"No, Mike nothing will hurt my cover. I called my superiors after I found out about Steve and told them I just couldn't do this any longer. I never thought when I started working undercover that anything could get to me. I was wrong, Mike. What happened to Steve totally shook me to the core. I just couldn't handle it. I called my husband and talked with him about things. He's supportive of whatever decision I want to make. I'm going back home and I'm turning my resignation in to DEA." Pilar sounded almost relieved.

"Well, like I would tell my daughter or my surrogate son you've got to do what honestly feels right for you, Pilar. I hope you'll have a happy life. Where is home by the way, if it's okay to ask?" Mike inquired.

"At the moment Washington, DC. Originally Coral Terrace, Florida. That's where my husband is." Pilar had a beaming smile and Mike mirrored it.

As they'd been talking they heard soft moans of pain from the bed. Both stood and tried to soothe Steve. They saw his eyes open partially but he couldn't get any words out. Steve wasn't sure he was seeing right but it looked like the woman that was called Pilar there with Mike. Steve couldn't help but think Mike had sold him out. Steve just knew that soon the rest of the Vagos were going to swoop in and kill him. He lost consciousness again as both were talking gently to him. As they saw he was out of it again they sat back down both worried. Steve kept drifting in and out of consciousness. He swore that all the Vagos were there by him and Mike and this woman Pilar with them. He couldn't stay awake but he felt his heart pounding like the thundering of a million drums. He heard noises other than the Vagos telling him that now he was a dead man. He couldn't take the sounds much more of the beeping and the Vagos telling what they were going to do to him. Mike was about to punch the call button when Dr. Owens and several others rushed into Steve's room. Mike and Pilar moved to an out of the way corner so the doctor could work on Steve. Pilar had her hands to her face crying very hard. Mike held her and pressed his handkerchief into her hand. Dr. Owens tried to defibrillate Steve's heart. The joule level was increased, and defibrillation was attempted again. After that bicarbonate was injected into the IV port then another defibrilation attempt. Mike involuntarily started to shake from fear and sorrow. As tears glistened in Mike's eyes Dr. Owens tried another method. Mike and Pilar watched fearfully as the doctor injected a dosage of epinephrine directly into Steve's heart. When the monitor finally showed a heartbeat again everyone in the room let out a collective sigh of huge relief. Dr. Owens checked Steve over carefully then noted all the information on Steve's chart. He spoke in a low tone with Mike and Pilar to find out exactly what had gone on before he came in. Mike told him down to the most minute detail. Dr. Owens assured both of them that none of this was their fault. Once the doctor and the others left the room Mike moved back over to Steve's side. He affectionately grasped Steve's uninjured shoulder as he leaned over and gave Steve's forehead a fatherly kiss.

"You scared the hell out of us, buddy boy. You've got to live or Jeannie will kill me. Don't you dare quit on me, son!" Mike spoke emphatically.

When Mike finally straightened up Pilar saw tears in Mike's eyes. She gave him a tight reassuring hug. He returned it gratefully. When they released each other, she gave Steve a light kiss on the cheek and spoke quietly to him. After she had said what she wanted to say she talked to Mike in a low tone. He nodded as he knew he had no choice now. He knew Jeannie had to be told. Pilar left Mike all her contact information so he could let her know how Steve was. She told him once things with DEA were taken care of she and her husband might return to see how all of them were. Mike thanked her for everything and walked her out. He didn't really like leaving Steve but felt it was only proper to escort Pilar to her car at that time of the night. They spoke a few more minutes at her car then she left. Mike made two calls; the first to Bill Tanner to ask him if he would fly to Tempe, Arizona to get Jeannie. Of course, Mike offered to pay him what Bill felt was a fair amount.

"Of course, Mike just tell me when," Bill readily agreed. "I won't accept money though."

"Let me call Jeannie and I'll call you back, Bill. My thoughts were maybe in the morning," Mike spoke thoughtfully.

"Mike, uhm, I know Jeannie's your daughter and you do what you feel best. Would you mind my input?" Bill asked

"Of course not. What did you want to say Bill?" Mike was curious

"Well we all know how those two feel about each other. I think it would be better if I go ahead and fly down there tonight. I doubt once she gets your call she's going to sleep anyway. At least on my plane she can feel like she can let her emotions out. I feel if you call her tonight but tell her I won't be there until morning she probably would hit the road on her own." Bill waited to hear what Mike would answer.

"You are very right, Bill. She would try to take off on her own especially when she heard how bad he was. Tonight, he gave us quite a bad scare. Steve went into code blue. Dr. Owens tried to defibrillate his heart three times before he finally used an injection of epinephrine." Mike's voice was shaky at the memory.

"Oh my God, Mike! Are you sure he's okay now though? I mean he's going to make it?" Bill inquired as he felt sheer terror all of a sudden.

"Yes, Dr. Owens believes he'll be okay. They're keeping an even closer watch on him now. That's the reason I'm letting Jeannie know. If something happens she's home at least. I don't want to rob her of even a few hours with Steve if things turn out worse than I'm scared of. I'll go ahead and call her Bill. Should I tell her you're on your way and will call her when you're there?" Mike asked

"Yes, tell her don't head to the airport until she's heard from me. I'll go ahead and leave to go get my plane ready now. Talk to you later, Mike," Bill answered.

"Thanks, Bill, I owe you one," Mike remarked before they hung up.


	21. Chapter 21

Mike sat for several minutes before he picked up the receiver again. When he finally dialled Jeannie's number he dreaded her answering. He almost thought his prayers had been answered and Jeannie wasn't going to pick up. Just as he was about to give up the phone was answered and he heard her breathless voice.

"Hello?" Jeannie spoke as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hi sweetheart, it's Mike. Sorry to call so late but..." Mike started.

"Mike, what's wrong? Has something happened? You sound kind of funny." Jeannie wasn't a cop's daughter for nothing.

"Jeannie, is your roommate there with you?" Mike inquired.

"Where is he, Mike?" Jeannie's voice broke. "Where?!

"In the hospital in San Jose. Bill's flying down to get you, Jeannie. I'll call tomorrow and speak to your dean about you taking a little time away from school." Mike heard a clatter and Jeannie's scream and her sobs after a few seconds he heard another voice as though comforting Jeannie. "Jeannie?! JEANNIE!"

"Is this you, Mr. Stone? This is Hope. Something's happened to Steve, hasn't it?" Hope asked, a bit fearful of the answer.

Mike explained that Steve had been seriously hurt working and was in the hospital. Once she knew Bill Tanner was flying there to get Jeannie, she promised Mike she'd see to getting Jeannie to the airport. She'd go ahead and get Jeannie a bag packed. Mike thanked her and asked her to please make sure Jeannie was right with her until they left to go to the airport. He was worried she'd try to get on the road on her own. He felt in her state it would only end in disaster Hope was given the number to reach Mike at. Hope promised she would make sure and would call him as soon as Jeannie and Bill took off. Hope packed a bag for Jeannie and they waited for Bill's call. When Bill called she drove Jeannie to the airport. As they took off she headed back to their apartment. Hope called Mike right away and let him know they were on their way. Bill wasted no time to get Jeannie back to San Francisco and they drove onto the hospital in San Jose. Jeannie started to get her bag but Bill took it and led her inside and into the elevator. He guided her to the room having been told where it was from Mike. Mike and Jeannie shared a bear hug with each other as she came in. She then went over to Steve and kissed him her tears falling on his face.

Bill and Mike talked quietly for a bit before Bill left. Mike was told after Jeannie's tears subsided the anger came out. She couldn't understand why Mike hadn't called sooner. Apparently Jeannie's roommate had told her all Mike had said. Bill explained to Jeannie that Mike only wanted to be sure Steve had a chance before he notified her. He also told Jeannie he felt Mike made the best decision and that both of them needed to stand together not be at odds. His words seemed to help calm Jeannie down better and helped her put things into perspective. At least Bill hoped so.

When Bill left Mike told her everything except about the code blue. She was deeply upset about the fight with the Hell's Angels. She was proud of Steve though for saving that little girl. Once Jeannie was there the machines were checked religiously. She was so afraid Steve would leave them if she didn't check them. Her and Mike finally fell asleep in the chairs by Steve's bed. Both were still asleep when the next morning's sun was rising and a soft groan and a rustling of the sheet was heard. A pair of green eyes focused as good as possible on the two people sitting by his bed. He managed to get out a couple words in a raspy pain filled voice.

"Jeannie? Mike?" Steve uttered and saw their eyes shoot open and smiles come to them.

"I was so afraid I had lost you, babe." Jeannie kissed him lovingly.

"Don't try to talk buddy boy. Here's a pen and pad write down what you need to say." Mike ordered. Mike held the pad for Steve since he was one handed for a while. After Steve had finished writing Mike read what was on the pad. "How could you lose me? I just left your house yesterday you were supposed to be going back to school." Mike and Jeannie exchanged a worried glance without Steve noticing.

"Honey, what all do you remember exactly?" Jeannie asked and saw Steve writing and read it. "I snuck away from the Vagos to see you and Mike for a couple days. I was at the clubhouse and someone came up talking to me. Why, Jeannie?"

Just then the doctor came in and checked Steve over thoroughly. Afterwards, before he could speak Mike got him out in the hall. He told Dr. Owens precisely what all was said and written and wanted to know what would happen now. The doctor explained that Steve most likely would regain the memories he didn't seem to have right now. It possibly could take up to 3 to 9 months but some people did recover their memory much sooner. He urged Mike to do his best to just talk to Steve of his experiences but not to push too hard. Possibly once he did start to remember on his own they could tell him things he didn't recall on his own as long as they weren't too upsetting. The doctor said if Steve didn't recover his memory on his own they could possibly try to do exploratory surgery to determine the depth of the problem or try drug therapy. Mike agreed with that and the doctor went back inside to tell Steve about his injuries. After the talk with Mike, Dr. Owens felt it was best not to elaborate on the full cause of Steve's injuries until Steve finally asked. Mike made a few phone calls before he was to go back in. Dr. Owens left just as Mike was headed back toward Steve's room from the phone. He was stopped by Dr. Owens and he explained to Mike about not telling Steve how his injuries happened. Jeannie refused to leave Steve at least until he was more stable.

The next few days Mike kept in touch with Pilar without letting Steve know. One day, Jeannie had gone to get a cup of coffee from the machine and Steve was sitting up in bed staring out the window. A flash of light from the sun hitting a car in the parking lot caught his eye and he saw an image in his head. He knew Jeannie didn't have hair so dark and he and this woman were on a black chopper motorcycle. He closed his eyes tight trying to think. All of sudden he recalled it was Pilar. Just then his room door opened and he turned his head and met Jeannie's worried gaze.

"Jeannie do you know what happened to the chopper I was using?" Steve inquired quietly.

"I heard that Lieutenant Castillo's wife had it picked up and it's locked up. An officer who knows about motorcycles acted as though he'd been called to haul it in. He was able to borrow a work outfit from his brother who works hauling motorcycles for a living. Why, babe?" Jeannie asked and saw Steve shake his head slightly and look away. She put her coffee down and put her hand under his chin turning his head toward her and looked into his eyes. "Steve, did you finally see something? Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not totally sure if I really remembered something. I could just be imagining. I saw me and this girl named Pilar on that chopper. I don't know why though. I mean the last thing I recall was that I was at the clubhouse watching and someone came up talking to me." Steve looked frustrated and Jeannie hugged him.

"It's okay, babe don't try to force yourself. The memories will come back before you know it. I'm sure there's a good explanation for why you were on the chopper with her. Who knows, some people remember things when they sleep in their dreams." Jeannie tried to keep her tone positive.


	22. Chapter 22

After that Steve tried to keep his mind off his memory loss. He was hopeful as Jeannie had said that maybe the memories would come back without being forced. He still suffered from a headache but not as strong in severity as it had been. He felt very fortunate to be alive at all. The next night Mike and Jeannie both were with Steve all three were asleep. Steve's sleep was disturbed by a dream of the woman named Pilar among other things. He now knew what he and Pilar were doing on that chopper as well as a lot more. There were tears on Steve's cheeks as he jerked awake and he was looking into two very worried faces. He hoped he hadn't said anything he shouldn't have while he was asleep.

"Buddy boy, you remembered more didn't you?" Mike questioned gently.

"I'm pretty sure I did, but it's hard to know what really happened and what was a dream. It leaves me feeling kind of mixed up right now. I saw Jaime talking to me in a room about a job he wanted me to do. I was to go to Nevada and meet a man there who wanted to buy. That was why Pilar was on the chopper with me she went with me." Steve explained. "That was when I woke up was when we got to Nevada. I could see the sign welcoming people to Nevada as plain as I see you two right now."

"If you were meeting someone, buddy boy, Jaime could have wanted her to cover your back during it. I mean I couldn't imagine him trying to send you into something like that alone." Mike tried to think rationally.

"Neither could I, babe. You did say the first time you had to do one there were those guys standing there in case you had trouble. I bet she was sent to be your back up. I don't want you to do any undercover ever again though, Steve, I mean it. You have to promise you won't because I honestly can't handle this happening again. We almost lost you and I don't want to have to think what could happen if you go back undercover." Jeannie's tone was urgent "Don't worry, it's coming back to you; it might be slower than you would like but you are remembering. I am sure the rest will come back soon as well."

"Okay, Jeannie. I'll stay in homicide. Yeah, I know you're right. Guess I'm just a bit more impatient than I thought. It's a bit scary not knowing what has gone on." Steve admitted. "Sorry for waking you two up."

"Nothing to be sorry for at all think you can sleep now?" Mike asked as he tucked the covers in for Steve a bit more and Steve nodded. "We love you, buddy boy."

"I love you both, too, more than you'll ever know." Steve spoke in a gentle voice.

Jeannie hoped she had sounded convincing about Pilar. She actually had thought Pilar was there for much more than just backing Steve up on a drug deal. The rest of the night passed quietly for the three. The next day while the doctor did another check on Steve, Mike and Jeannie took the opportunity to get something to eat. After the doctor had completed his check of Steve he talked to him for a good while. Steve was hopeful to get out of there soon and go home with or without the rest of his memory. The doctor told him he would consider it but was making no promises as to a release date. He didn't expect to keep him much longer though. Steve felt hopeful at that comment at least. When the doctor left Steve sat alone with his thoughts. He turned on the tv just to have some distraction but kept it on low. As he flipped channels he happened to see a movie that had a motorcycle gang in it and watched. All of a sudden, as the movie played images started flashing in his head like crazy. He turned off the tv but the images kept coming. By the time Mike and Jeannie had returned Steve's head was filled with memories He hurriedly tried to brush his tears away hopeful they wouldn't notice. He should have known better though. When it came to Steve, Mike and Jeannie hardly missed anything.

"Buddy boy, what's wrong? Did the doctor upset you? We just saw him as we were coming back." Mike explained.

"No, it wasn't him. Do you know if the little girl's alright?" Steve inquired and Mike and Jeannie exchanged a glance.

"You remember saving her?" Mike asked quickly and saw Steve nod. "What else do you remember, son?"

"Everything I think. I remember being in Fallon, Nevada with Pilar. We headed there on Sunday and were to meet this guy Pepper on Tuesday. Pilar stood by the car while I met with him. After he and I finished our business he was the one that told me about the Hell's Angels and their attack on the Vagos. Pilar and I knew we needed to get on back to San Francisco." Steve recounted that much hoping to leave out other details concerning his time undercover.

"Do you recall your time in Fallon, Nevada before you met this Pepper for the buy, Steve?" Jeannie asked pointedly.

"We hung out at the motel room, talking and watched some tv, we ate out. I remember we stopped at a bar one night and had a drink and danced a couple of dances. We explored a bit around the town to kill time. I remember her letting me know she was DEA," Steve recalled.

"You both were in one room, buddy boy?" Mike asked the question he knew was burning in his daughter.

"It was a double, Mike. I was told to do our best to get the motel rooms on the ground floor in case we had to make a run for it. When we got to the motel the clerk apologized but he only had one room left on ground floor but that it was a double. I told him that was okay as long as there were two beds, so we took it," Steve explained.

"Okay, buddy boy, just was checking." Mike cuffed the back of Steve's neck affectionately.

"Mike, could I speak with Steve alone for a minute?" Jeannie asked quietly.

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll go get a cup of coffee." Mike glanced between the two then headed out the door.

Jeannie waited until she was sure Mike had time to get out of earshot then she turned her attention to Steve. She knew Steve was upset although he wasn't looking at her. He tried to look at her but the remorse was eating him alive and he just couldn't. Jeannie wasn't sure if she should move closer or just stand as she was. Finally, she spoke because she already knew what she was going to say.

"Something happened between you and Pilar." Jeannie stated bluntly. He couldn't look at Jeannie. "Look, Steve I know it did. I knew last night when Mike talked of her being sent to be a backup for you. I just need to hear you admit it, babe, that's all."

Jeannie stood waiting. Finally ,as she went to the door and had her hand on the door to pull it open she saw Steve nod as he looked confused. It wasn't until she actually opened the door to leave though that he got any words out. Jeannie knew by then though that she needed a few moments to get herself together.

"Not what you're thinking. At least I don't think so." Steve felt tears sting his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Amanda England thank you for having followed and read this story. I hope you had a nice time while you were away. It was nice to see you back around. Also a thank you to my other guest reviewer JEM for following and reading. You're both appreciated more than words can express.**

 **Thank you to all of my readers and followers for continuing to follow this story. You're all deeply appreciated. It means more than words can express. We're close to the end.**

 **I apologize for updating so late today.**

Mike was coming just then and saw the look on Jeannie's face and how she was walking. He knew she needed a few moments to herself. While he wanted to be there for her to offer fatherly comfort he knew now wasn't the time. Jeannie had always been that way. First, she would need a bit of time to herself and then finally she would be able to accept him offering advice and/or comfort. He decided to go check on Steve. As he was opening the door he heard quiet sobbing. He wondered more than ever what had happened between his son and daughter. He moved quietly over to Steve's bed and held him close without jarring his left shoulder.

"Buddy boy, what happened with you and Jeannie? I don't mean to pry but it's obvious both of you kids are upset. I love both of you son. I'm not going to take sides I just want to try to help you and her both if I can." Mike tried to assure Steve.

"Jeannie figured out something happened with me and Pilar. I swear it's not what she thinks though, I don't think. I know we kissed a few times." Steve admitted in a quiet voice. "I guess I've lost your daughter. You won't have to worry about her being with a cop, at least not this cop. That is if I even stay a cop after this."

"You stay put, buddy boy. I'll talk to my daughter. I don't think you've lost her, son. Try to rest. And try to get the thought of leaving SFPD out of your head as well. You're one of the most excellent cops I've ever known," Mike said with warmth and love as he cuffed the back of Steve's neck with great affection.

Mike left the room with Steve looking after him. Mike went to find Jeannie and he found her in an outside sitting area. He waited until she looked up at him and she waved him over. As he sat down he held her in his arms wanting to comfort her. Jeannie clung to Mike not sure what he wanted to say but knowing right then she needed her father. They sat quietly like that for a long while. Finally, though, Jeannie spoke without taking her head from his shoulder.

"Mike, I don't like these undercover jobs not when we could lose him. I certainly don't like when another woman's involved. I know it sounds petty. I understand very well sometimes when a cop is undercover there are things that have to be done, so their cover isn't blown. I don't like him having to compromise his principles and morals and our relationship for the sake of some investigation! I meant what I said last night. I don't want him ever doing another undercover investigation." Jeannie spoke emphatically.

"I honestly don't think you'll ever get an argument from him, sweetheart. He's willing to lose almost anything but you and me. I think even his job would be second choice to us. Right now, I think he's very afraid he's lost you already. If he has, sweetheart, it might be best I tell him rather than you trying to go back in and see him again. No matter what I love both you kids," Mike exclaimed.

"He hasn't lost me, Mike. I'm not leaving Steve. I just needed a few minutes to get myself together was all. I'll fight anyone to not lose Steven Keller. SFPD better think twice from now on before they want him undercover again because they'll have to go through me to get him!" Jeannie spoke tersely and very determined.

"I'll have to agree with you, sweetheart. I also can make you a promise that if ever they do dare to try to come ask him to go undercover again I'll join you in blocking them," Mike stated very seriously.

"Mike, please don't tease me," Jeannie answered quietly.

"I'm not teasing, Jeannie. I am deadly serious. Before I called you about Steve, sweetheart he had gone into code blue status." Mike's voice was very sad and Jeannie's head shot up to look at Mike as she knew what code blue meant. "I was there and watching them trying to get his heart restarted scared the hell out of me. Three times he was shocked with no success. The doctor finally shot an injection of epinephrine into Steve's heart and got him back. I swore to myself never again. If they ever tried to even ask for him to go undercover Steve wouldn't even get the chance to think it over not after what I witnessed. So, you aren't alone in not wanting that boy undercover sweetheart I promise you. This was Steve's last hurrah as an unsung hero."

"They're all unsung heroes and they deserve the highest praise for the work they do. There's one big difference between them and Steve though, they aren't ours and Steve is." Jeannie replied somberly.

Jeannie hugged her father tight as he did her. She wondered if Mike felt she was making a mistake staying with Steve. As she broached that subject with Mike and they talked, in Steve's room he was agitated even more so. He just knew now not only had he lost Jeannie he lost Mike too. He had managed to get out of the bed and was struggling to get into his clothes Mike brought him. He pulled his arm out of the sling to get his shirt on as carefully as possible. He didn't know where he would go. He thought he should just re-join the Vagos as a legitimate member under his undercover name. He also thought he should hit the road and start life over somewhere away from San Francisco and the people he loved. Jeannie and Mike had finally finished their talk and were headed back to Steve's room as he slowly made his way to the door. Mike stopped at the pay phone just two doors from Steve's room. Jeannie had continued on to Steve's room. Steve had just about reached the door when he felt a pain almost too unbearable to stand. Just as the door opened he started to collapse. With a frightened scream, Jeannie rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. As she managed to catch him she held him lovingly in her arms. Mike had thought he heard a scream that sounded like Jeannie and was headed that way when he definitely heard her.


	24. Chapter 24

"MIKE! HURRY!" Jeannie pleaded then turned her attention to Steve. "He'll be here, babe. What were you thinking getting out of bed?!"

"Jeannie what...?" Mike started then saw her on the floor holding Steve in her arms. "What was he thinking? What happened, Jeannie?

"I was coming in and he was trying to make it to the door and he collapsed. I caught him before he could hit his head on the floor. I called for you because I knew I couldn't get him back in bed. I think he was trying to leave," Jeannie commented.

Mike picked Steve up as gently as possible. Jeannie went to get the doctor while Mike tried carefully to get Steve out of his clothes and back under the covers while she was gone. Before long the doctor rushed in with Jeannie and did a quick check on Steve. The door opened and an orderly wheeled a gurney in and Steve was wheeled to x-ray as the doctor wanted a new one done on his scapula to make sure it wasn't re-damaged. While they were gone with Steve, Jeannie and Mike sat quietly for the most part other than Mike reassuring Jeannie Steve would be fine. As the silence engulfed them, there was something Mike knew he had to clear up with Jeannie as well.

"Jeannie, I need to ask you are you sure about staying with Steve? I only ask because, well it's not an easy decision for anyone, I know that. I just don't want you staying out of feeling like if you walk away from him now when he's injured that it's wrong. I know you kids love each other. I don't want you or him in a relationship if you're both going to be hurting from what was done to protect his cover while he was working undercover." Mike tried to explain the best he could.

"Mike, I love Steve. I've always loved him. He's everything to me along with you. I'm sure she was protecting her cover as well when I heard she was working for DEA. Do you think Steve won't stay faithful? I mean after all the time we've been together and I've been in Arizona, you've seen him. What do you think?" Jeannie asked.

"He's been absolutely faithful to you, sweetheart. You know before you kids got together someone tried to tell me that I was worrying over nothing. He said if Steve was allowed to be with the one woman he truly loved and who loved him that he'd be the most faithful man I ever saw. I thought Steve had put him up to it, but Steve had no idea about it. I know without a doubt Steve's never cheated no matter how much time has passed between visits. This DEA person Pilar she's not a bad person sweetheart. She cares about Steve as a friend. If she comes here with someone accompanying her to check on Steve can you handle that?" Mike inquired watching Jeannie's reaction.

"Yes, I can handle it no problem. She's not a threat to mine and Steve's happiness I know that. I promise I'll try my best to treat her kindly," Jeannie answered. "Mike, who was the one that told you Steve would be faithful?"

"Dan Healey. He's always felt you kids belonged together and deserved a chance to be a couple. Bill Tanner and quite a few others that I could name also but Healey was the one that spoke up to me first. I have to admit he made me think, although at the time I tried my best to act gruff with him," Mike admitted sheepishly.

When Steve was finally brought back to the room, the orderlies very carefully got him back in bed before they left. Jeannie and Mike both thanked them as they were almost to the door. Jeannie kissed Steve tenderly as her and Mike watched him. The doctor came in and gave them his official appraisal of Steve's condition regarding his trip out of bed. Both were relieved to know no further damage was done. Mike told Jeannie he was going to step out for a minute. Jeannie couldn't take her eyes off of Steve, but managed to get an okay out to Mike. As Mike was out in the hallway talking to the doctor, Jeannie stroked Steve's cheek tenderly as her eyes filled with tears. A couple minutes after Mike had left the room Steve's eyes opened and he found himself looking into Jeannie's. He felt ashamed and embarrassed but managed to speak.

"I am so sorry, Jeannie. I totally understand if you leave me. You'll always be the woman for me but I won't hold you back." Steve managed to speak calmly as possible although his heart was breaking and felt Jeannie put her finger to his lips.

"Shh, you're not getting rid of me that easy, Inspector Keller. Just take it easy, babe you and I will survive this, but just remember I meant what I said; no more undercover. I can't and won't lose you. This time was just way too close, honey." Jeannie spoke emphatically.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly. Steve clung to her as though he was afraid her words were a dream. Jeannie hugged him extra tight and close. Steve knew if Jeannie really did mean what she'd said he would never ever give her another reason to worry. He knew no other woman was worth losing Jeannie Stone. He also knew even his job wasn't worth losing her. When they finally released each other he tenderly wiped her tears as she did his.

"You really mean it Jeannie? I mean that you really still want to keep me as yours?" Steve asked almost fearfully.

"I've always wanted you as mine, Steve. I tell you what though if ever there's another woman body parts might roll. Just remember that, got me, Inspector?" Jeannie tried to hide her smirk and Steve could only nod. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes, I've got you Jeannie. I totally hear what you're saying and understand without a doubt." Steve spoke very seriously.

"Good. Now, young man, tell me what in the world possessed you to try to get out of bed?!" Jeannie spoke sharply.

"I was leaving. I let you and Mike and myself down by things that happened while undercover so felt the best thing was to leave. I guess I didn't really have the strength for it though," Steve admitted.

The next ten minutes or so Steve got a lecture to beat all lectures about trying to leave when he wasn't physically able after what he had been through. When Jeannie finally came to an end of that lecture Steve tentatively reached out and gave her hand a loving squeeze. She grinned and returned the squeeze. When Mike finally got back in the room it seemed all had been fixed between his son and daughter. Mike's thoughts were right. Jeannie informed Mike she'd apologized for trying to order Steve around where his job was concerned. She admitted to him she was just fearful for his well being and afraid of losing him. Steve informed Mike he'd accepted Jeannie's apology and reassured her he wasn't planning more undercover if given a choice. Mike was thankful they'd talked because he knew they were each other's lifeline. When Mike was out of the room he'd let Pilar know about Steve just so she'd know he was going to be okay. While they were on the phone she told him she and her husband wanted to fly to San Francisco to say hello. She wanted to wait until Steve was home and more on the road to recovery. She also wanted to be sure their visit would be acceptable with Jeannie. Mike promised to convey the sentiment to Jeannie and Steve. As he watched them in the hospital room though he knew telling them of the phone call with Pilar could wait. Castillo and his wife Fabiola came to visit Steve in the hospital as well. Fabiola got to meet Jeannie and saw how very devoted she was to Steve and knew they should never be separated again like this. She and her husband finally left after they could see Steve was tiring. Mike walked them to their car and thanked them both for coming to see about Steve. In the car on the way back to San Francisco Fabiola spoke with her husband about Steve.

"Tony, never again. Not that young man. His family is devastated about what has happened to him. Those two young people don't deserve to be put through that hell they're going through now." Fabiola spoke honestly and firmly. "If he'd died I know that young lady couldn't have taken it and I can understand her feelings so please never ask him again. They deserve a good life together and next time they might not have that chance."

"I know, Fabiola I've been thinking the same thing. Steve could have very well died." Castillo admitted with a sigh. "Never again you have my word."


	25. Chapter 25

Finally Jaime felt it was safe to send one of the more clean-cut Vagos back into San Jose. He and the others still felt bad about leaving their fallen member. It might be too little, too late but they had to try to find out what happened to him. One day at the clubhouse he called Clive over to him. He felt Clive was the best one for this assignment. They talked quietly together although Clive's mission wasn't a big secret.

"I know there's more than just a couple of hospitals in San Jose just take your time. Use your best judgment about who to approach when you go in. I'm hoping if he's not in a hospital in San Jose they could tell you where he's at, if he's still alive. Leave your jacket home I don't want them to think you're there for trouble. Don't speed and follow every law to the letter." Jaime ordered.

"Don't worry Jaime, I'll be extra cautious. I'll change into clothes that look more like an upstanding citizen before I take off." Clive assured him. "Anything else before I go?"

"Just..." Jaime started when he was interrupted by a voice yelling out for him.

"Jaime telephone for you. I think you better take it." Hector called.

Jaime told Clive to wait he would be back and headed toward another area of the clubhouse. Although Pilar steadfastly maintained her decision to resign, her superior had persuaded her to do one last job. After Pilar had told Agent Lozano everything regarding the undercover operation and Steve's part he got in touch with SFPD. Lozano knew it was past time they shared information with SFPD, but also he felt it only proper to extend his concern over one of SFPD's finest being injured. While he was on the phone with Captain Rudy Olsen they both came up with the thought that in some way the Vagos might need to be thrown off Steve's trail. It was then Lozano thought of having Pilar make a phone call to claim Steve aka Rick Sax hadn't made it. They were hopeful that the Vagos would buy what Pilar said. It would depend on her performance. Hector had told Jaime who was on the phone and Jaime was surprised because they hadn't heard from Pilar since she hightailed it out of there. When he picked up the receiver he heard sobbing on the other end.

"Pilar what's wrong? Where are you? We haven't seen you since you left out of here. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you." Jaime talked rapidly.

"Jaime Rick didn't make it. They got him to a hospital that day and he hung on for a few days but never regained consciousness. I'm not coming back. I just can't deal with what happened to Rick. His mother and father had him cremated. I've got an aunt and uncle that invited me to come stay with them back East. I just thought you and the others deserved to know. Sorry I've got to hang up now. Goodbye Jaime." Pilar hung up not giving him a chance to respond.

Jaime stood there a second or two stunned by what he'd heard. He had known the chances weren't great but he'd actually started hoping that Rick had made it. He finally hung the telephone up and went back out to where Clive waited. He announced to all the Vagos there that the phone call was to let them know Rick hadn't made it. Pilar's performance was witnessed by her superior and he thought it possibly deserved an Oscar. She had actually been in tears during the call which made her seem more believable. DEA knew they were losing a good agent with Pilar's resignation but they understood her reluctance to continue.

None of the Vagos or their associates had their suspicions raised until the raids took place. By the time anyone really suspected something wasn't exactly right it was too late.

 **A/N Although I've never put the author's note at the bottom before, I did so this time so as not to give away what was going to take place in this chapter. The idea of making the biker gang think that Steve's undercover persona hadn't made it wasn't mine originally. Thanks to a review I got from Lynn's Stories it struck up a conversation between us and the idea came out during that conversation. So this thought of having them think he hadn't made it to throw them off his trail was hers, and I thank her for allowing me to use her thought to include in this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you to all for reading this story I appreciate each and everyone of you.**

The day finally came almost two weeks later that Steve was released from the hospital. Mike took both his kids to his house, where Steve was staying reluctantly until he was better. Jeannie was grateful to Mike that he'd talked her college into allowing her to stay in San Francisco until Steve was medically released. She knew she would have to work hard to get all her work done but she knew Steve was worth it. Mike and Jeannie kept as close a watch on Steve as they felt comfortable with. They could tell when Steve was being pushed just a bit too far with being watched. Steve was about to go stir crazy when he'd been out of the hospital almost two weeks. Mike took both of the kids out one night to eat and to a movie and a walk through a nearby park as he could tell Steve was ready to explode from being kept penned up.

"Steve, Jeannie, you think you could handle a visitor tomorrow at our house?" Mike inquired casually.

"Of course, Mike. Who's coming?" Jeannie asked as she stopped and looked at Mike.

"Pilar Bishop. I spoke to her earlier when Steve was still in the hospital and she said if it was alright with you Jeannie she'd come by to see how Steve and you and I were doing," Mike informed them.

Steve wasn't sure if he could handle seeing her again but kept his mouth shut waiting for what Jeannie had to say. He could tell Mike wanted to hear Jeannie's words too.

"Mike, you've already arranged it haven't you?" Jeannie asked in a quiet voice.

"Not completely, no, sweetheart. I just promised I would run it by you kids and if you agreed I'd let her know," Mike explained as they continued to walk.

Later when they were back home and Jeannie had time to think things over she went to Steve and talked to him. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of his undercover lover and his eternal love being in the same room. He abided by Jeannie's wishes and she informed Mike what her decision was. The next day Pilar and her husband arrived at Mike Stone's house. Steve was surprised to see that Pilar's husband had joined her for this visit. After all the introductions were made Pilar's husband made an excuse for him and Mike and Jeannie to get out of the house. He fully trusted his wife and Steve as well. Pilar had told him everything about their time undercover. They drove to Mama's to pick up lunch for the five of them and left Steve to talk with Pilar. They sat on the patio talking with each other. By the time the others returned Steve was feeling much more comfortable and a lot less guilty about his time undercover. He was happy that Pilar and her husband were in such a strong marriage and knew that's what he wanted for him and Jeannie as well. Talking with Pilar totally alone had actually helped Steve more than he thought it would. As they all ate together Jeannie could tell Steve was much more relaxed. She finally thought perhaps the talk alone with Pilar was a good thing. Later that afternoon after they had all visited with each other Pilar asked Jeannie if she would go with her to go get some ice cream. Steve gave Jeannie a look like he wasn't sure she should be left alone with Pilar herself. Jeannie was very protective of what and who were hers and Steve knew she sometimes became very vocal. Mike and Pilar's husband got Steve to play Monopoly with them while Pilar and Jeannie were gone.

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you Jeannie to reassure you that Steve and I only kissed, basically to not blow our cover. I know Steve has been concerned about the effect that time would have on you and him. My husband knows everything that happened and is understanding about it. He knows when I worked undercover sometimes things might be a bit more necessary than others. I am as much in love with my husband as you are with Steve and I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. Steve is devoted to you completely," Pilar stated positively.

"I just was afraid that the freedom might have well made him have regrets about being tied down to me. I mean especially with me being out of state at school. I guess too now I see you I worry he'd wonder why he's with me when he could have so many," Jeannie admitted and felt a huge sense of relief. "I admit I'm very possessive of Steve. I've loved him since I first met him or at least had feelings for him since then."

"You're a very beautiful woman and yes he might could have others. I will tell you he doesn't want others though. Trust him, Jeannie. He's full of remorse about what took place with me and him while he was undercover. He is so head over heels in love with you it's not even funny. Nobody could ever take your place. His heart and soul not to mention his mind and body are completely yours. I can assure you that nothing but talking went on between Steve and I while you, my husband and Mike were gone for our lunch," Pilar reassured Jeannie with a sincere smile and found it returned.

When they got back to the house with the ice cream, Mike had a peach cobbler just about cooked. They all spent the rest of the evening together. Jeannie even found herself inviting Pilar and her husband to stay the night instead of getting a motel room. She and Steve could sleep in the spare room and they could take her room. They told her they would accept the invitation, but they'd take the spare room so as not to cut her off from her things she might need. Mike adjusted Jeannie's words and said Steve would bunk in his room while Mike took the couch. All stayed up quite late that night visiting. As Jeannie watched Pilar and her husband, there was no mistake that they were deeply in love. Finally, she felt more relaxed.

The next day, when they drove Pilar and her husband to the airport, Jeannie knew that Pilar had turned out to be a friend that could be counted on. During the next month, Jeannie took care of Steve, but let him have some space as well. The talk with Pilar had shown her Steve didn't need to be smothered, because he wasn't looking for any other woman. When Steve was finally released by the doctors, he returned to work. He gave what information he had obtained while undercover to Captain Castillo and to Gerry O'Brien. Mike was with him to make sure they both knew never again would Steve risk his life going undercover.

The next afternoon Mike and Steve took Jeannie to the airport for her return to Arizona. All were saddened at their parting but knew it had to be. Before she headed to board the plane, she reminded Steve of his promise of no more undercover. Mike assured her there would be no more undercover for Steven Keller. Less than three minutes later, the love of Steve's life was gone until the next visit home. When Mike and Steve finally left the airport, the sun was just setting, and a plane could be seen flying in the sky pointed toward Arizona. Both men missed their lady immensely.

Due to the work done by Steve Keller with SFPD and Pilar Bishop with DEA the arrests numbered in the hundreds. When the trials finally started the defendants included Pepper of Fallon, Nevada as well. Steve had done his work well. The envelope Pilar had given Mike not only included written information, it also had a keychain camera. When Castillo had the film developed the pictures were a gold mine. When Steve's testimony was given he gave it without batting an eye.

Mike and Captain Castillo had suggested Steve just give a written testimony. He somehow didn't feel right about that method. He knew it was foolhardy but he felt he had to face the ones on trial. He somehow felt responsible for them being there in a way. While some of the defendants sat shaking their heads in amusement as Steve testified, others were stunned and inwardly were thinking of payback. When it was all over and the final verdicts were read all that was left was the sentencing. Each defendant wouldn't see the outside again for a very long time. The question now was how long their memories would last of the young SFPD inspector that had infiltrated their inner circle, not to mention Pilar Bishop, known to them as Pilar Barilla.


End file.
